The Death of a Legend
by Lunawolf5
Summary: When the legend of Fairy tail dies Igneel has to make the guild feel better for his stupid sons thought process.
1. Chapter 1

I went to his grave. It was the anniversary of his death. 7 years to the date actually. It was ironic though that the one thing the only thing he was looking for he never found before his death but it came to the general.

I stared at the head stone remembering that day. The day the legend died and started all at the same time.

_"Gray! Get out here! The ceremony is about to start!" A blonde shouted throw the said ice mages door._

_"I am not going! That fire brained lunatic couldn't even come back and make me go!" Gray shouted back with a snarl._

_"Gray get your icy ass out here!" A red haired women shouted ready to break down grays door._

_"Alright I'm coming! Calm down Erza! Lucy did you really have to bring her?" Gray said as he came out of his apartment in black a small dragon pin on the collar of the suit jacket in honor of his fallen comrade. The whole team had one. _

_The three walked to the graveyard were only fairy tail could have a party since the fallen would hang around and scare the crap out of them if they gave him anymore attention than he actually deserved in his opinion that is._

_There was an open bar and all the members of fairy tail along with some blue Pegasus and the dragon slayers from saber tooth were there. Cobra and jallal were let out of jail for the ceremony and even Mystegen had found some way to make an appearance for a short time saying a few words to the grave before he had to go. Gildarts was there and even the king had showed up to say goodbye to the fallen Mage._

_"He would kill us if he found out this many people showed up." Gray whispered to Erza._

_"Yeah he would." Erza whispered back._

_Suddenly there was a gush of wind that fell on the funeral perception. Gray and Erza looked up to see a very large object blocking the sun and flapping it's massive wings to set down on the ground with a surprisingly soft thud considering the beings size._

_"A dragon!" Gray said watching breathlessly as the dragon walked to the grave._

_Master makarov stepped between the grave and the dragons large head coughing to make himself known as the dragon came to a halt eyeing the small man carefully with his lava colored eyes._

_"I know you're not here to fight or else you could have gotten rid of us all by now so what do you want?" The master asked Wendy and gajeel behind him to make sure the dragon didn't hurt the master._

_The dragon let out a mighty laughing sound and looked at the three with amused eyes. The sun hitting his red scales the right way making the dragon look as though it was on fire._

_"Now I know he told you about me." The dragon said with a huff of amusement. "He was always a loud childed. Though quick to learn the art of dragon slaying he was never the smartest boy ever."_

_"I will ask you one more time who are you?" The master said getting angry now._

_"Me? I am hurt I know I left the poor boy but he never talked about me? Oh well I am Igneel the fire dragon ruler and father of Natsu Dragneel!" The dragon said standing up on all fours reaching his head up to look as mighty as possible with his wings open all the way. He craned his thick neck down to were a stunned master was standing and asked, "And who might you be trying to stop me from saying goodbye to my son?"_

_The master just started at the dragon along with everyone in the guild. The first one to come out of the stumper was Gildarts he stepped up to Igneel and spoke._

_"We are Natsu's current family. We are fairy tail." Gildarts said to the dragon a small bow since Igneel was technically a king._

_"Oh you are the one who fought Acnologia aren't you? Well I am surprised you are still alive." Igneel said to gildarts._

_"It was a fight I will never forget." Gildarts said._

_"I would hope not. I hear that other than my son there were two dragon slayers in this guild am I correct?" Igneel asked lowering himself to his belly and crossing his front legs and wings. His tail whipped past gray to go to the dragons mighty side._

_"No that would not be right. Other than Natsu there were three dragon slayers. Wendy gajeel and laxus." Gildarts explained and Igneel gave an amused huff._

_"Laxus I have heard of him before. He tried to take over the guild before my son stopped him with the help of Metallicana's son. I was told he is a second generation with a dragon slayer lacrima. In my book dragon slayers are not dragon slayers until they have been taught the ways from a true dragon. I have also heard that both second generation dragon slayers where at one bought thought poorly of. Do you know why gildarts?" Igneel said getting closer to the s-class Mage._

_"No. I do not." Gildarts had broke in a sweat and looked to be afraid of the dragon at this point in time._

_"Because dragons have a code like your morals. Natsu followed these to the dot I hear Wendy also follows them and at one point Gajeel had strayed but came back to follow them. Sting and Rogue follow them to a certain point but they did kill dragons so they didn't learn everything. But second gen does not have these they have to learn them on there own which one never did and this laxus has finally learned them after the fight with my son." Igneel explained. He friends away from gildarts who looked ready to piss him self. Igneel turned to gray and Erza._

_"Gray Fullbuster and Erza scarlet. You two I have heard much about. You have protected Nastu as much as he would allow you to and for that I am forever grateful. That boy wouldn't even ask for my help so you must be very special people to him. I am also sorry that he had caused you all so much trouble but he has always been like that. Blew up his first valvano at three. Not the most fun thing I have ever done for that boy." Igneel said and raised his mighty claws touching them to the pins the two wore at the moment and they started to burn. They went into the armor and outfits like they were nothing and hit the skin underneath creating a dragon tattoo out of the pins. Both Erza and Gray were surprised when the burning didnt hurt them at all. It was just a slight uncomfortable feeling._

"_If you ever run into a dragon show them these they will instantly be friend you. Well except that nasty Acnologia but he gives dragons a bad name. I must be off now. I have someone to see and he has waited a long time to see me again. This was a wonderful ceremony thank you for having it for Natsu. I will-" Igneel cut off his head shooting up as his ears twitched. "I must leave now or else he really will kill me." Igneel mumbled to himself and spread his mighty wings taking off into the sky leaving fairy tail and company to watch in amazement as the dragon left pounding its massive wings through the air and going at such speeds something that size should not be able to go at._

As the memory faded away I smiled setting an ice rose on grave stone and placed my other hand on the mark Igneel had given me all those years ago.

"Natsu you fool." I said and walked away to remember all the fights I had with him along with the missions and laughs we had together.

Thousands of miles away a fire dragon landed in front of a cave in the middle of a volcano.

"I'm back." The dragon called into the cave and a boy came out.

"Igneel! Your back!" The small boy called running up to the dragon and wrapped his small arms around the dragons snot.

The dragon blew hot air into his pink hair. "Natsu I have to leave you soon."

"What? Why?!" The boy shrieked looking up to the dragon with scared eyes.

"I have a place for you to go. The people there know you care about you." Igneel said to the boy who gave him an odd look.

"How? I have never seen other people in my life." Natsu asked still questioning the dragon with out looks.

Igneel just shook his head with a smile. "Get on I will take you to them. I doubt you will remember them but they will you. And remember always trust the dragon tattoo." Igneel paused so Natsu could finish the phrase.

"Because the tattoo will show you the trustworthiness of a person since dragons never lie." Natsu concluded with a sigh and climbed on to the dragons neck where the shoulder blades and neck as the dragon spread his large wings sailing through the winds the thousands of miles to the guild he saw 7 years ago.

Igneel dropped down behind the targeted destination. He saw the raven haired boy he had given the tattoo all those years ago. Igneel dropped down in front of the walking boy.

"You came back! Why?" The boy yelled looking at the dragon with wide eyes.

"I have come back because I needed to come back." Igneel replied and felt Natsu shifting on his back and moved his wings so that the other would not see Natsu yet.

"And why is that?" The boy asked again growing impatient.

"Gray what if I said that the past 7 years where a lie I had to cover up something." Igneel said trying to keep Natsu as under control as possible at this point.

"What was it?" Gray asked concerned about the dragon who was acting off his wings shifting every so often.

"Natsu never died." Igneel blurted out as he felt Natsu climbing down his tail and hit the ground with a thud.

Gray saw the boy running up the dragons body sliding his hand across the dragons red scales as he neared gray he slowed down giving the man a questioning look.

"Who are you? You smell weird!" Natsu blurted out when his hand hit igneels head and jaw line.

"This is a joke right? Your telling me that instead of dying he aged backwards?! He's what ten now?!" Gray shouted at the dragon making Natsu flip at the man in front of him.

"Igneel is awesome and you will obey him!" Natsu huffed then crossed his tiny arms sticking out his tongue before shoving his face into the scarf he wore.

"Yeah the magic that was supposed to kill him actually turned his clock back a few years. Actually he was about 3 when I finally found him. A family had taken him in when he was flung back. I had to get him back before we lost the only fire dragon slayer out there. When I heard you were having a funeral for him I had to see it for my self to see whether or not to return him to fairy tail. Of course he doesn't remember you at all so it may be a little aka ward at first." Igneel said shuffling on his feet before resting his large body on them.

"Buddy it's awkward now. So can he use his magic like he could from before?" Gray asked knowing he was going to have to explain this to well everyone later.

"Yes. His magic levels are the same as when you thought you lost him. Still got the lighting thing and I never got the full story on that one but he still can do all that just there is one more thing he can do that he wasn't able to before." Igneel said looking at the boy who had lost all interest in the grown up talking and was now looking at a patch of grass.

"What?" Gray asked not sure he wanted to find out or not.

"He doesn't get motion sickness anymore." Igneel said regretfully.

"And you make it sound like a bad thing why?" Gray asked not seeing any downfall to this.

"Transportation showed him his limits what he can and can't do. With that gone he has no limits and he will be I don't want to say be worse than before because he won't be but he is not as focused on destroying things anymore still could. Let's not make it sound like he want he will but he's more curious than before and the transportation was the only thing keeping him in line." Igneel said his lava colored eyes searching gray for anything.

"I don't get it." Gray finally said crossing his arms over his bare chest his dragon and fairy tail tattoos showing on opposite sides.

"You will. I must be going now. Natsu come here!" Igneel called the boy and nodded into a man before grays eyes making them bulge.

"What's up Igneel?" Natsu asked running up to the dragon man with a smile on his face.

"I have to go now. This is gray he will take care of you until the other one steps in understand? Now remember trust the dragon tattoos right?" Igneel said kneeling down in front of the smaller boy his long pink hair covering most of his back.

"No don't leave we are supposed to be partners and stuff!" Natsu cried and wrapped his arms around the man's neck his face in the pink locks.

"I need to. If I don't now you can't go on amazing journeys or fight with that guy." Igneel pointed to gray who was sorta touched by the way the two spoke to each other. "Trust me you will love it here. Give it a year if you still don't like it leave but you won't find me again so stay here. You have the scarf it will protect you." Igneel said to Natsu resting his own chin on Natsu's shoulder.

The two separated finally and Igneel stepped back turning into a dragon again he spread his mighty wings and took off leaving his only son with the guild that cared so much about him already.

Natsu turned to gray and whipped away the tears that had begun to show. He stepped in front of gray his hands on his hips like a sassy little girl.

"So I am gray Fullbuster-" he was cut off by a snort from Natsu as soon as he started.

"I know who you are ice princess always have. I just wanted to stay with Igneel as long as possible." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Oh you're evil." Gray said coldly but gave the other a fist bump anyway.

"Now let's get some food! I am starving! I missed Mira's cooking!" Natsu said about to march right into the guild when gray stopped him with an evil smile.

"Oh no we are playing this one as much as possible. I have a plan ready?" Gray asked lowering himself to Natsu's level which he was used to since Natsu has always been shorter than the ice Mage.

"Let's hear what you got?" Natsu said with a large toothy grin.

"We make it look like your bloody and I just stopped villains from hurting a little boy. A set you on the ground and back away before anyone gets too close you light on fire and shout your whole I'm back thing!" Gray said seeing that there were white sheets and ketchup near by since there was a restaurant next to the guild.

******"Oh I like it!" Natsu said excitedly an evil grin covering his face.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK****so this was a really popular story and people kept asking me to continue it. Though that wasn't the original plan I decided to add two more parts after this one so there will eventually be four parts to it. So here is the second part a bit different from where most may have thought I would have gone but if you have read all my story's you will find that it never goes the way you the reader thinks it will go. At least I hope not. Oh well tell me what you think and tell me weather or not you like the way I took it in a review or send me message on my Tumblr account under lunawolf5 as well. Honestly it helps me get better so please do it!**

**Well enjoy! I don't own anything! Review comment like favored follow me on tumblr!**

"I have a different thought." Natsu said thinking about the plan a little longer.

"Yeah what's that?" Gray asked cautiously.

"What if you only just found me. I pretend I don't know you or anyone else. My father just left and nobody recognizes me as I hide behind you. Not as evil but I would rather live till I can kick Gildarts ass. And the master may have a heart attack." Natsu said shuffling taking off his scarf and rubbing it a bit.

"You have a point Erza would kill us for that. Alright lets go with that plan it will be safer for all our healths wouldn't it?" Gray stood up looking at the guildhall from the back remembering how the last seven years had been quite uneventful and above all not getting any trouble from the council.

It was like without Natsu the guild calmed down and wasn't as destructive as it normally would be with Natsu there to cause most of the damage. SInce Natsu had went away they were still quite popular but not as popular and didn't get all the attention they used to. Team Natsu had broken up. Lucy had joined team shadow gear. Erza and Gray went back to their normal solo missions. Happy was living with Gray though not because Wendy wouldn't take him in but because Gray lived the closest to Natsu's old home and Happy never got rid of it so he would fly to Gray's house sometimes when he couldn't sleep and needed something or someone close to Natsu to sleep again. Gray just happened to be the answer.

"Here hold on to this. They will recognize it as me with the scarf way to quickly. The hair is enough to be recognized but I have a hat." Natsu said handing Gray the white muffler he cared so much about all the time and took out a earmuffs hat. Putting it on Gray found that it did indeed cover most of the youngers pink colored hair with ease.

"You really thought about this one didnt you?" Gray was amazed that Natsu trusted him this much as he took the scarf and carefully placed it in his long trench coat to hide it.

"Well I did have seven years I knew it was a matter of time before Igneel had to leave. When he told me yesterday that he would have to leave soon I grabbed the hat along with a few other things that are not ready to be known about yet." Natsu said a toothy grin on his face like the good old days when they went on missions together with the others and had great adventures that way.

"Hahaha. Your right. Alright you ready to do this?" Gray asked reaching out for Natsu's tiny hand which he offered back happily pretending to be scared as he hid behind Gray as the two walked to the entrance of the guild.

"Your really good at acting." Gray whispered quietly as they walked.

"Some times its not acting." Natsu whispered back so quietly Gray could barely hear him.

Though he didn't say anything as he looked ahead feeling Natsu shift a lot his head turning this way and that like he was always watching his back looking for something ready to attack them. His body heat soaked through the layers that Gray wore for the winter months granted the cold really didn't bother him he might as well straight off looking normal. Though he had gotten better with his stipping habit with out Natus there it was still not over with.

Gray lead Natsu to the entrance door and slowly pushed one of the doors open before leading the younger in through the crack like he would help a scared childed following the guidelines that Natsu had given him moments ago.

"Hey Gray what you have there?" A kind female voice asked from behind him. Turning Gray saw Lucy standing there fully clothed since Natsu left she had stopped wearing the small skirts and showy tops and went to things far more counseling.

"Oh I found a little boy out in the cold thought I would bring him here to spend the night before going to find his parents in the morning." Gray explained the little roise they had come up with as he felt Natsu clench his jacket and burying his face deeper into the trench coat.

"That was nice of you. Here go sit down in a booth and I will get Mira to make something for the two of you. Hows that sound?" Lucy asked eyeing the small boy that clung to Gray like Gray was some kind of savior to him.

"Sounds good. Its getting pretty cold out there any way." Gray nodded and lead Natsu to a far booth smiling to himself when he thought about the reactions the guild was going to have when they found out about Natsu being alive for the past couple of years.

"Hey Natsu your plan is working perfectly." Gray whispered happily to the other male as he quietly slide into the booth curling up against the wall on the other end. Gray slide in next to him not really noticing anything wrong as he kept talking. "I wonder what their faces will be like. Some will pass out most likely and Erza may actually cry before kicking both our asses." He mussed.

Looking down at Natsu Gray saw how the boy was shielding himself. He heard sniffling and saw wet marks on the boys pants as they fell from his eyes.

"Natsu?" Gray asked worried that he had done something wrong.

Natsu looked up and tarro filled his features moving even farther away from the Ice Mage in front of him. Natsu grabbed at his neck as tarro and other fear filled emotions filled his face.

"Who are you? Wheres my scarf!?" Natsu demanded quietly barely audible for Gray to hear him as a tray was set down on the table.

"Alright Gray I got Mira's specials for the day." Lucy said not noticing the tension around the males.

"Lucy! Get the master now!" Gray said hurriedly as he took out the muffler not looking at her in the least.

"What why?" She asked looking up and spotting the scarf she ran to the master as fast as she could.

"H-how did you get my scarf?" Natsu demanded not angrily but scared and harmless as he reacted for the white muffler but pulled back not sure if he could take it or not.

"Natsu you gave it to me to play a joke on the guild. Remember?" Gray said handing the scarf to the other who grabbed it faster than Gray could take him.

"No. Who are you? Why am I here? Where's Igneel?" Natsu asked quickly his eyes darting around the room never lingering for too long before moving again.

"I am Gray. You're in Fairy tail the magical guild. Igneel is gone he said that you can trust me." Gray said calmly pulling down his collar to reveal the dragon on his collar bone. Natsu looked at the ark with wide eyes before looking at Gray's face and back to the marke touching it lightly with his fingers before pulling back again.

"You have the black dragon mark." Natsu said quietly looking past Gray and spotting a group rushing towards him and Gray. He striked and hid his face and himself as well as he could be curling into himself.

Gray turned to see Erza Lucy Mira and the Master running to the booth they were sitting in. A thought finally occurred to him he and Erza where the only ones marked with the dragon. Natsu will not trust anyone else.

"Gray what is going on?" The master asked looking at the young smage and the small boy in the booth.

"Master keep your voice as low as possible. Natsu can't handle things very well right now." Gray whispered and the others eyes went huge.

"Gray. Natsu is dead." Mira said apologetically and Gray shook his head.

"No he's not. He was aged backwards. He lost all his memories of us and Igneel picked him up. For the past seven years Natsu has been with Igneel. Dont know where but we were going to pull a prank on you guys but he forgot who I was and what was going on a few moments ago." Gray explained trying to pull Natsu's hat off to reveal the pink shaggy hair underneath. When he got it off gasps echoed around him as the pink hair came into view for all to see.

"Natsu?!" They all shouted drawing the attention of the whole guild to them. Whispers could be heard echoing throughout the guild at that.

"Shhh!" Gray whisper yelled at them as Natsu clung to Gray from the attention he was receiving from the mages around him. "Quiet please. He doesn't understand what is going on right now. He doesn't remember us right now."

"Wait if that's Natsu then why is he clinging to you of all people?" The master asked taken aback by the new information about his crazy fire dragon slayer.

"This mark from Igneel. He remembers his time fully with Igneel and the dragon told him to trust this mark." Gray pointed to the mark on his collar bone. Erza's hand went to her mark that was hidden by her chest plate like she didn't know her hand just moved subconsciously.

"I dont like it here. Its too loud and it smells weird." Natsu whimpered baring his nose deeper into Gray's jacket covering his ears with his hands at the same time.

"Bring him to my office. Erza you and gray will come with me. Lucy and Mira stand guard dont let this new information leave the guild yet." Makarov said calmly a small smile went to the scared boy behind the ice mage. Lucy and Mira nodded and went to tell everyone the situation.

Erza and Gray followed the Master. Gray carried Natsu against his chest allowing the younger male to hid in his large trench coat from the prying eyes of the rest of the guild. Everyone was watching them but with one glare from Erza they shut up real fast but still stared.

The mages walked into the large office to find Laxus and Gajeel there waiting for them. Gajeel sitting in a chair in the corner his feet propped up on a coffee table while Laxus stood by the window looking out his hands shoved in his pockets.

Gray felt Natsu shift his head popped out as he sniffed his eyes large as he let go of Gray and ran to Gajeel jumping in the older dragon slayers lap. Gajeel let out a grunt but didnt say anything else as Natsu curled up on his lap and fell asleep peacefully as Gajeel pet the soft pink hair slowly obviously not aware he was doing it.

"We saw Igneel drop him off and knew it was a matter of time before you guys came here." Laxus explained turning to face the newcomers seriously.

"Why did Natsu go to Gajeel?" Erza asked eyeing the two dragon slayers carefully keeping a careful eye on the smaller one as he slept.

"Uh…." Gajeel sighed but Laxus held up his hand before he could finish.

"Tell us what is going on and we will tell you things if we trust you." Laxus said coldly electricity forming around his arms lightly zapping the air around them.

"What!? Why!? He trusts us! You two hate him why do you get to make these choices for Natsu right now!?" Gray demanded angrily. He also had a small problem with the fire user but he had been friends with him a lot longer than these two had been.

"Not with this we don't. Gajeel." Laxus shook his head before motioning Gajeel to follow him with Natsu in toe. Laxus lifted the window up enough to climb out and stand on the steep roof. Gajeel passed Natsu through the window still asleep as he rolled into the lighting users large arms.

"See you guys later. Dont wait up for us!" Gajeel soluted winked then jumped out the window. A bolt of lightning came down as the others ran to the window and they were gone as fast as lighting.

"Gajeel! Laxus! I found it! I found it!" A small female voice shouted cheerfully as the owner ran into the room carrying four large books weighing more than she did.

"Wendy!? What is going on!?" Gray demand of the youngest dragon slayer as she skid to a stop. Gray grabbed her shoulders shaking her gently causing her to drop the books.

"Oh I am not aloud to tell anyone." Wendy apologized wiggling out of Grays hold and headed to the door before she paused and turned to face them.

"I am saying this because I know you care for Natsu. I am not supposed to speak with you at all about this since you're not dragon slayers but what we are doing will not hurt Natsu at all. We are helping him. When Igneel gave you two those marks he told every dragon dragon slayer and dragon holder to trust you. But we can't tell you anything until we figure out how we can…" She hesitated before continuing. "Fix it. If you trust Igneel trust we know what we are doing."

With that a large gust of wind erupted from Wendy and she was gone with the wind or she had used her magic to transfer her body to a new location. She had learned the skill two years ago and it thought to be set up like laxus' lighting and he took her under his wing to teach her how to control it better.

"Great now we can't even track them down!" Gray said throwing his arms up and thumping into a near by chair throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

"This is turning into a real mess. Why can't they trust us yet? It's been what 8? 9? Years since they joined this guild? I thought they trusted us completely!" Erza said not understanding something was not good for the knight. She was supposed to always know what was going on it was why everyone looked up to her so much.

"Maybe they do trust us. That's why they aren't telling us. They may want to keep us safe. Who knows with them. We have known them longer than anyone. But dragon slayers are still a mystery. It's like they never really tell us the whole truth and play it out before they reveal anything the know or even there there is. Even Natsu always looks like he's hiding something but hides behind that idiot act to cover it up from the world. We don't know how old they are, where they came from, with the exception of Laxus we know next to nothing about them if you think about it." The master said calmly sitting in the office chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Laxus entered a house in the woods far away from any living beings at least human beings. The house was small ment for one person to live comfortably. There was a small couch in the middle of the main room. A hammock connected the far corner to the corner next to the door where laxus had entered. It was a messy home but there was a lot of dust like no one had been there in a really long time.

There was a hallway at the far side that was short as it lead to a bed room with a door blown off like there was an explosion in that particular room. But there had never been the owner had just gotten really mad and blew it off in a fight of anger a few years back. A kitchen was off to the side that was apart of the main room. Hanging from the ceiling was a cat bed with fish toys and fish sown on the border's of the bed. Spiderwebs hung from the cat bed connecting it to the hammock it was next to.

"Well I would have thought someone would have been up here." Laxus said crossing his arms as Gajeel entered the house Natsu still asleep on his back.

"Well there are only so many people who know where this place is. I mean we know but we can follow the scent and Gray, Lucy, and Erza know where we are but thats it. Happy is too depressed to come back here with out Natsu anymore." Gajeel said setting Natsu down on the couch carefully.

"Man he sleeps verpy deeply don't he." Gajeel grumbles.

"Yes now we wait for Wendy to show her face. Once she does then we can start the process to bring our Natsu back. Granted we both have something against him but we need him back for the safety of humanity and we both know it." Laxus said honestly looking at his fellow dragon slayer.

"Yes I know. Natsu is special any dragon or dragon slayer can have told you that its just who he is. The Fire Dragon Prince must always be protected whether or not he wants to be protected." Gajeel replied rolling his eyes like he had heard this a million times before and he had. Which he had but still it was annoying to hear the same thing over and over again from both laxus and Matalicanna when the two had been together all that time before.

"Well he may not know it may never has so keep it in mind at all times." Laxus huffed and went to the small kitchen to start a pot of water for tea and some instant noodles he had bought to start their food stock. The plan was to fix up the house at the same time as Natsu.

Gajeel huffed back rolling his eyes at the lighting user before sitting down in a chair across from where Natsu slept peacefully on the couch. Natsu shuffled in his sleep silently coming to the waking world. He first spotted the iron dragon slayer watching him with a careful eye.

"Ah you're awake." Gajeel said thankful because now Natsu could put up his own fight if attacked and he relaxed a bit more into the chair.

"Gajeel? What's going on?" Natsu was on high alert now fully awake and frantically exampined the room with his eyes before facing his fellow dragon slayer.

"What do you remember?" Gajeel asked answering the pyro's question with a question setting Natsu farther into tension.

"I remember Igneel leaving me with Gray and then we came up with a plan to have fun with the guild. We entered the guild and I blacked out. I remember curling into Gray's cold chest in fear but don't remember of what then I went to you and fell asleep." Natsu said cautiously to one of whom he calls a frendime. Definitely not a freind but not an enemy either. Gajeel was somewhere in between those two categories in Natsu's mind like most of the people he remembered he scaled them so as to how to act around them if and when they met again for some reason.

"Alright let me fill you in on the rest then. Basically you lost your memory for a little while and seemed to have regained it that is for the time being. Laxus and i have taken you back to your old home which is where we shall be spending most of our time. We have gotten Wendy to gather information because I guarantee we are being hunted down right as we speak for kidnapping you. We need to reverse the spell that has been put on you to make you young and forgetful." Gajeel explained in the short version fully aware that Natsu was going to ask a thousand questions anyway

"What do you mean by spell?" Natsu asked not sure what the pierced man was telling him.

"When you went back in time to your younger age the spell that did it was actually supposed to kill you. But since you're a dragon slayer it only went back a few years causing you to forget everything that has happened and age back till you where still a child." Another familiar voice spoke from behind Natsu and he turned to see Laxus standing there with three cups with steam coming out of them.

Natsu could smell the fresh tea leaves that Laxus must have used. There was also three bowls on the tray and Natsu scented the noodles that were filling the air with a small chicken smell. He didn't realize until the moment Laxus place the noodles and tea in front of him how hungry he actually was. He couldn't remember the last full meal he had. Igneel typically just caught what he could he the woods and there wasn't very much prey around a dragons den so they sometimes went hungry for a few days before Igneel finally went to a local town and picked up some food items in his human form.

"Wow!" Natsu said to himself looking down into the noodles and chicken flavored water.

"What never had instant noodles?" Gajeel joked as he dug in.

"Not really. Happy never liked noodles before all this happened. When I had been with Igneel there wasnt alot of money nor was there a lot of prey so we went hungry sometimes. I don't remember the last full meal I had is all." Natsu admitted honestly looking up at the stunned dragon slayers Gajeel with half a serving still hanging from his mouth as he stopped chewing.

"Oh we have more if you want. I bought plenty. I doubt we would need a two months supply but I got it anyway." Laxus said setting his fork down into his bowl.

"No its OK. Thank you." Natsu said with his normal grin and shoved the noodles in as fast as he could so he wouldn't have to answer the questioning looks pointing at him. Laxus and Gajeel traded a look before silently agreeing to talk later in private about this.

"I got them! And I was able to do it with you Laxus!" A gush wind suddenly sent the voice through the room as Wendy was in front of the boys.

"Wendy! What have I told you about doing that!? Only do it when you have no other choice! That technique is not a toy for you to play with!" Laxus scolded the blue haired teenager.

"But I didn't have any other choice! I must have shown up after you guys left because for one you weren't there anymore and two Erza, Gray and the Master where there asking me for question the moment I walked in the room! So ya it was important for me to get out of there quickly!" Wendy screamed back at him crossing her arms around the books crushing them to her large chest.

Natsu realized that Wendy didn't seem to notice he was there as she talked to Laxus with such attitude it kinda scared him. He didn't remember her her being so determined to do something. She was older taller looking her blue hair was tied back into a braid that hit the back of her knees now. Natsu could tell from where he was sitting that her magical power had definitely increased and that she had gained more confidence in talking to the older dragon slayers.

"Wendy you didn't say anything did you?" Laxus demanded carefully.

"Of course not! They don't scare me like they used to you know. I have been on enough missions with you to know who and what to actually fear." She huffed at him as Gajeel pulled Wendy to the side and whispered something in her ear that not even Natsu could pick up and it bothered him.

The two turned to face Natsu an apologetic look to Wendy's face as she looked at Natsu putting the books down on the table inching closer to the younger dragon slayer. Though something about her scent set him on edge and he inched back into the couch using the back a vault like Igneel had taught him he jumped from the couch to the rafters. His tiny body flying through the air easily as he landed with expert balance on the wooden beam. Natsu shoved his hands in his pockets as he started down at the confused looks of the older slayers.

His head turned as a new scent entered his radar. Looking out the window he saw two flashes one dark one light flying through the air towards them. Natsu was again set on edge as he jumped from one rafter to another flipping along the way and taking in every corner of the home as he did so. Noticing a small panel in the far wall he landed on the floor next to it.

"What's up Natsu?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"I don't like your scent. There are two more coming by the way." Natsu said and unsealed the panel and by the gasps the others didn't know about it.

Closing it behind him Natsu crawled into a small space well enforced with rock and steel mixers. He may remember a lot of things but this room he did not. He looked around and found that it had shelves covering the walls with sound lacrimas placed carefully on each one four per shelve with eight shelves to the room. Picking one up he pushed the play button.

"_Why do I have to do this?" _An older version of his own voice asked.

"_Because you are destructive and the council wants to know how sain you are and how much to actually trust you with anything."_ He heard the master replied bored sounding.

"_But why do I have to do this. I mean Erza and Gray are way crazier than I am." _He said a little irritated.

"_Just answer the questions completely and fully. If you lie, that lacrima will zap you." _The master said a little pissed off.

"_Fine what ever."_ He replied. Natsu turned the recording off he remembered when the council wanted to know how safe a dragon slayer was.

It was odd being questioned about how Igneel had raised him and how he was trained to use the lost magic. It was also strange that the council wanted to know all that stuff. He remembered thinking if the magic council didn't trust him or any of the other dragon slayers how come they let him run wild like he did without putting him or any of the others into a cell and trying to stop them from doing what they did.

Its not like it mattered right now though. There was no way the magic council was so stupid to take out one of the more powerful dragon slayers like Natsu. Since Natsu has beaten all the others it would be suicide for the magic council to take him out of commission for as long as they had. Granted there had not been any attacks he knew about that would have required his level of magic but things like this never made any sense to the fire dragon slayer.

Even when the other living fire dragons came to the cave to see Igneel for advice from the king they always talked like there was some major event that was going to happen soon. Like the human and dragon war was going to start up again.

"Wait a minute!" Thinking about all this right now brought memories back to Natsu. It was all connected! Every last detail was connected. He slammed the secret door open to see two new males there. A new blonde who looked cocky as hell and a kinder black haired male who seemed really quite.

Natsu watched the other five with a careful eye as they watched him before he turned and went to his old room. He had finally figure out where he was and he knew what he had to do next.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Gajeel called obviously trying to cover up something that may give away what he was actually trying to ask.

"Things are not what they seem. Shit is going down and you're all just sitting around. A war is coming and our dragons are coming back to us. Metallicana and Grandena and Igneel! All the fire dragons are coming as well. And they are coming after the Magic Council! Did you know that!?" Natsu demand as they just started at him like he was crazier than he already was.

"What are you talking about? We are just trying to keep the secret of the dragons a well kept secret and turning you back just so happens to reveal that secret." The blonde said laughing.

"Sting!" Natsu remembered him name like a past dream coming back to him. "If you don't believe me that why did the spell hit me? Why not Erza or Gray or even another normal person? That wizard could have aged anyone. But he didn't. I remember he said something about a war coming and that it was between humans and dragons but it wasn't until I was with Igneel that I really understood that. They were talking battle plans. Against the Magic council and Archaeologia."

Alright so this story is really popular why I honestly have no idea. So I created this chapter and am working on the last chapter now. By the way guys follow me on Tumblr as Lunawolf5 I will post things sometimes like previews to chapters of new stories and really want to know weather or not to continue that story and I sorta need your help to do that. Also on Tumblr I will occasionally talk to my other role play accounts and i hear they are really funny conversations!

So follow me here and on Tumblr please. Following me on Tumblr may actually get you exclusive stories and things like that. I mean people keep telling me I am really good at writing this stuff so hopefully I have a large enough fan base that when I finally publish my own book with my own characters and story line it will not be a complete failure. So follow me on both here and Tumblr and I will let you guys know when that is happening!

Please review and criticisms! I really need it! I already know about the spelling and grammar stuff so don't complain about that stuff telling me the important stuff that I most likely don't already know!

Thanks for reading! I don't own anything!


	4. Chapter 4

"Salamander seems to have been alive the last 7 years." A tall female council member says eyeing the others members carefully.

"Yes Luno it seems to be that the former council did not understand the effect that Natsu Dragneel will have on the upcoming war." Luno's counterpart Lamia repealed. They were known as the deadly twins and were put into power four years ago along with the rest of the new members when the pervious Magic Council had some deadly "accidents".

"Well what ever the reason he survived which means he will get the help of Igneel and the fire dragon kingdom. We could have handled the other two with no problem but the king of fire dragons can be a dangerous foe even for Achinologa." The new chair man replied in calculation.

"Namita you have to understand that though the previous council hated Fairy Tail they were and still are the most powerful guild in Earthland. Salamander really helped them keep that spot. We might have thought taking him out would help our chances but maybe we were wrong." Another member said. His eyes darting to the file of the famous Salamander and the other file for fairy tail.

"What do you mean by that Beowolf? Surely you don't think Natsu Dragneel will help us in our plan to put Acnologia and Zeref in charge of the world again do you?" Another male asked angrily.

"No Christian I do not. I think he may help us show the world that even the great Salamander is nothing in comparison to our even greater power." Beowolf replied with a calculating smile.

"I think Beowolf is correct if we take down Dragneel in a war like this then we have just won the war with the people to see things like we do and follow with a lot less of a resistance when Zeref and his pet are put into power." Another female replied as she put down the file of Natsu Dragneel on the table she had been reading this whole time.

"Chafer you can't be serious right? You have read his file that Danbolt has created for us there is no way this could end well for us!" The last female shouted her hyperactiveness made her decision making a little erratic to say the least.

"Iris calm down no need to start an argument when you feel the same way about this war and who and what we are going up against. Its taken 7 years of planning to get here and the only thing in our way right now is Natsu and his ban of misfits. They only have four dragon slayers and there is no way they can beat our dragin forces even with the help of the other three slayers or even other dragons. We also have the dark lord on our side and there is no way Natsu Dragneel or any of the Fairy Tail wizards will be able to defeat him." The last male said calmly the others nodding in agreement.

"As always you are right Luto." Namita said and all their nerves where calmed from the up coming events.

Meanwhile at the guildhall Makarov was having a sit down with all the members. Well all ones present. Some already aware of what was going on others just finding out what was happening.

"The dragon slayers in our guild are MIA right now. We need to stand stronger than ever if we are to hold up our strong defenses. We have lived for seven years without Natsu luckily nothing big had happened during that time period. If something had happened we would have to get stronger to keep ourselves safe! We may rely on Natsu's power a lot of the time or at least used to but now he's back and we have to conduct a man hunt for the secretive dragon slayers in this guild. They can't have secrets like this especially if it is going to hurt the guild." The master said strongly Mira and Erza watching the crowd to keep everyone in line and Gray leaned against the wall behind them. They were on the second floor so that everyone could hear and see the master fully.

"Master how are we supposed to track Dragon slayers?" Alzach shouted up and a murmur of agreements rumbled through the crowd.

They knew better than anyone that if Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy did not want to be found they wouldnt be found. They could hear and smell a lot more than the normal members could and they were used to track down people when no one else could. Even Alzec and Bisca had a hard time taking them for long periods of time like this the trail for the sharpshooters has already gone cold and when Laxus and Wendy used their magic to travel only Gajeel's and Natsu's nose could hunt them down.

"We may not have their noses or ears but we have one thing they don't. We have Gray." Makarov spoke strongly as Gray finally took his cue to step forwards and face the questioning crowd of the fairy tail guild.

"Yeah? And what is Gray going to do chill them out?" Jet demanded not understanding what it matters that Natsu's rival is there or not they were looking for Natsu there was no way Gray was going to be able to help them find the adaptive dragon slayers at any point in time no matter what he did.

"Gray knows all of Natsu's old habits. There is no way Laxus will bring Natsu somewhere he didn't know at this time. Natsu is having memory lapses and will need to be somewhere he will naturally feel safe to be at any time. Just because we can't hear and smell them that doesn't mean they are very smart now does it?" The master seemed confident that Gray could find them even without having to track them.

The ice mage knew Natsu better than anyone and if the other dragon slayers did as they thought they would they would only bring somewhere he felt safe all the time no matter what the situation at the time.

"Why should we trust you?" Someone shouted coldly to the board looking Ice Mage.

"Do you know where Natsu lives? Do you know his favorite spot to fish with Happy? No? Then shut up cause I do." Gray said calmly as he jumped on to the hand railing and jumped to the first floor with Erza following him as they left the guild hall. Leaving confused members to stare at where they had once been.

The two walked down the darkened street as the sun set on the town of Magnolia. They made their way to Gray's apartment to fetch something very important to the mission at hand. Gray created an ice key to unlock the door. He never really had a real key he had made sure to get the most difficult lock for the door that only an Ice Make Mage could unlock and they had to have a level at or higher than Gray in magical power if they wanted to get into the apartment. After Natsu left he had gotten the lock to protect the one thing Natsu would never leave on purpose.

"Wow lots of security for your apartment. What do you have that is so valuable thatt it needs this much security?" Erza asked amazed at how the Ice mage locked up his home.

"You will see. Its the same reason that we are here in the first place. If we are to bring Natsu back we need it." Gray replied not looking at the older mage as he pushed the door open and switched the light on quickly shutting the door behind Erza.

"I'm home!" Gray called throughout the small apartment. He took off his jacket and placed it on the coat rack next to the door. Then he went to the kitchen and motioned Erza to sit on one of the stools as he fixed something in a bowl.

Erza could hear the rush of wind as something flew past her and hit Gray's chest like a rock. Gray held the being close to his chest as he smiled kindly to it.

"Gray! You were gone for to long! I am starving!" A tiny voice said from the being.

"Calm down Happy I was taking care of some business trust me. I will feed you now then I have a surprise for you!" Gray said offering the exceed a large smile.

"Happy!? I thought you died with Natsu!" Erza cried glad to see the cat that had always been at Natsu's side no matter what was going on.

"Oh hi Erza! No way! I have been here with Gray for the past seven years. He picked me up from under the rubble. Natsu had protected me with his own body." Happy said sadly as Gray set the cat on the cushion on the counter that the cat loved so much.

"Why havent you come to the guild then?!" Erza demand still surprised to find the cat here of all places.

"Dont know. Just didn't feel like it was the same anymore without Natsu is all." Happy admitted as Gray placed a food dish in front of the cat. A large fish hanging out of it.

"Eat up Happy." Gray said as he did so.

"Aye Sir!" Happy cried his signature phrase as he dug into the fish.

"So Happy i wanted to let you know we are going to your old home after you eat." Gray spoke cautiously to the blue winged cat.

"Why's that?" Happy asked not liking where this was heading in the least.

"I believe Natsu is there right now. He came back this afternoon with Igneel. When I brought him into the guild he had some sort of mental breakdown so we took him up to the master's office. We found Laxus and Gajeel there waiting for us and they took Natsu into hiding. Kidnapping him. Wendy is involved as well and we are not sure why they have done this but we, no I believe you are the only one who get them to tell us what is going on at this point in time." Gray spoke and as he did Happy's eyes widened much larger than usual as the large fish fell from his tiny paws.

"Natsu is in town!?" Happy demanded loudly.

"Yeah we think he was taken back to the house your two lived in." Gray said not understanding why Happy was acting like this. Like he already knew Natsu was alive but never said anything about it.

"What is today's date!?" Happy demanded again his fish completely forgotten at this point.

"March 3, X 797. Why?" Gray asked not sure why the blue cat would care he never had cared about the date all of a sudden.

"We only have a few days left. We need to get to them now." Happy said jumping on to Gray's head and pulling his hair so the ice mage was heading towards the door.

"What? Where?" Erza demanded stepping in front of Gray stopping the cat.

"Bad things are ready to happen. We need to get to Natsu and the other's. We were all supposed to meet up today anyway to plan out our attack." Happy said seriously. Erza was so taken back by the cat's new attitude it kinda scared her. No one was used to Happy or Natsu being serious at any point in time so seeing either of the care free mages act this way set them all on edge.

"Alright where are we going?" Erza asked calmly stepping aside to allow Gray and Happy to continue forward to the door.

"Our house." Happy said as Gray open the secured door easily from the inside and grabbed his favorite leather jacket so he was less likely to strip it off with in the next fifteen minutes. The three left Gray's apartment and quickly made their way to Natsu and Happy's cabin in the woods.

Truth be told Gray and Erza both would have rathered to navigate the woods during the day especially with the path barely noticable like there wasn't actually a path to the house just notches in every other tree several leading different ways but happy explained which way to go to correctly get to the house. Turned out all the notches lead away from the house and if followed someone could end up on the other side of town or in the ocean or even fall into a pit never to be seen again.

"Why is it setup like this?" Erza asked as she looked at each mark on the trees.

"So that no one finds the house. It was a security system that Natsu set up a few years back when…never mind its not that important." Happy faced forward not looking the S-class wizard in the eye as he rode on Gray's head.

Gray and Erza shared a concerned glance as they continued walking eventually reaching a clearing with a hill in it. On top the hill was a small house built around a tree so that part of the roof was leaves. A sign in front of the house had Natsu and Happy's name on it with the panting of a fish and flame on it as well.

Happy jumped of Gray and grew wings flying into the tree before going into the house. Erza and Gray walked up to the door but before they could knock the door swung open to a dark room. The two looked into the room and a small pink head of hair poked out from behind the door to look at them carefully.

"Shut the goddamn door idiot!" A heavy voice shouted from farther in the room.

"But they are good!" Natsu whined back in his child voice.

"Natsu listen to Laxus and shut the door." A pale blonde male said kindly next to Natsu.

"But Sting!" Natsu whined even more stopping his foot and pouting to the older male.

"Whats going on?" Erza demanded. Natsu looked to her flashing his large toothy grin and ran to the two newcomers jumping into Gray's arms. Gray had to act fast to catch the smaller boy so he wouldn't fall over with the sudden weight.

"I want to play with them!" Natsu said excitedly as he climbed onto Gray's shoulders and sat there his tiny hand curled in Gray's raven colored hair.

"Natsu you can't do that. Not now. Happy is here now and I am willing to play with you just come back so Gajeel can get rid of them." Sting said offering the smaller dragon slayer a kind hand.

"No! You are boring to play with! You don't play the right games!" Natsu said surling tighter into Gray.

"Alright Rouge bring him back in." Sting sighed and Natsu shot up.

"NO! Rouge stay away!" Natsu then jumped from Gray's shoulders to Erza clinging to the scary red head as a large shadow came towards them stopping a foot away from Erza and just sat there.

"Sting I can't get any closer." A male voice said from the shadow.

"I understand. I never thought I would say this but Natsu has found a way to outsmart us." Sting said walking out of the house.

"Haha! I win now you have to let me play with them!" Natsu said sticking his tongue out at the other dragon slayers as the shadow turned into Rouge.

"We will just have to get the secret weapon." Rouge said with a sigh tuning to Sting carefully.

"Oh yes of course the secret weapon will do very nicely right now." Sting agreed closing his eyes and shaking his head like this was the most obvious fact ever.

"What's the secret weapon?" Natsu asked curiously poking his head out from underneath Erza's long red hair.

"I really didn't want to have to use _that _but you have left me no other choice Natsu." Sting said as he stepped forward shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What is it!? Tell me!" Natsu demanded loudly this time separating himself farther away from Erza until he was finally on the ground shouting at not being told.

"Get him!" Sting shouted and he launched himself at the tiny fire dragon slayer. A gush of wind picked Gray and Erza off the ground as Sting and Rogue wrestled the pyro to the ground.

"Get off me! Stop it!" Natsu cried laughing as he did so. He tried to claw his way from the older dragon slayer's on him.

"No! We will play with you! You are not allowed to play with other people unless we say so!" Sting shouted laughing. Rouge just facepalmed as he watched his twin play with the smaller boy.

Erza and Gray fell back to the earth softly landing on the soft ground of the forest a few feet away from where the dragon slayer's were laughing and fighting with each other. Suddenly a large heavy being plowed into them charging them into the forest. Dragging the two away from the house. When Erza tried to get free it was like trying to make iron from her body except it tightened as she fought against it.

The forest flew by like a whirlwind unable to look up at what or who was caring them, Erza and Gray were unable to fight back. What felt like an eternity suddenly stopped. Blinking the two looked around to see their new surroundings to find themselves hanging from an iron branch above a cliff. The only thing keeping them from falling where steel chains wrapped around their waists and arms free to grip the chain above there heads tighter.

"Dont move. I can release them anytime I want and you will fall into the ocean below." A familiar voice spoke gruffly above them.

Gray and Erza looked up to see Gajeel sitting on the iron bar holding up their chains connecting them to the cliff. His legs hung off as Pantherlily sat next to him calmly staring the two down.

"Gajeel!? What is the meaning of this!?" Erza demand looking up the iron dragon user with such anger and hatred she knew even the Master would be forced to fear her although Gajeel just gave her a cold calculated glare not flinching in the least.

"You found us. You weren't supposed to yet. Happy jumped the dead line. You had a few more hours till you were actually supposed to show up." Gajeel said with a voice that was obviously being forced to stay calm like he was holding himself back from doing somthing very, very violante.

"So what are you going to do now?" Gray called up knowing that the pierced man will only tell them what they needed to know but never what they wanted to hear. He was straight forward like that.

"I will wait that's what. Lilly." His eyes never leaving Gray or Erza as the black cat grew wings and flew away after offering pitiful glances to Erza and Gray.

"He will come back with the answer that decides wether you drop hang or come back up. Laxus will be deciding your fate. The only thing that will sway him is whether or not he trusts you." Gajeel stated matter of factly.

Gray and Erza gave each other worried glances before Gray spoke quietly fully aware Gajeel could still hear him but was still willing to take the chance incase this would be the last time they spoke at all.

"Is all of this worth Natsu? I mean he was kidnapped by fellow dragon slayers who would do everything possible to normally avoid him but are now going all this way just to protect him. Maybe he's safe and doesn't need us at all. Come on Erza Natsu can take care of himself just fine even as a kid that guy can beat anyone up no matter what. We are not his babysitters you know." Gray said and tried to ignore the snort of amusement from Gajeel.

"No _**we **_are not his babysitters." Erza's eyes down cast before she continued. "We are not his baby sitters but I am. When the Master found him Natsu scared him. He could feel magical power pulsating off of Natsu in waves like nothing he had ever seen or heard of before. He wiped Natsu's memory of that power. Natsu still had his memories of Igneel and his type of magic but there is a dormant magic inside of him and there always will be. I was given the task to keep an eye on him along with Laxus, Mirajane, and Mystegean. Gildarts was also included in this but since he's rarely around he doesn't do much anyway. When Mystegen left the master was left with three S-class wizards to watch over Natsu. Gajeel was soon invited to help but he declined." Erza explained still not looking at Gray.

"I declined because I don't need to be told what to do by people who don't understand the situation that you have been playing with for some time now. I have been watching Natsu for a long time. It was the last request Metalicana gave me actually. Watch over the prince of fire. Of course I didn't know what that meant at the time. Finally figured it out though." Gajeel said looking down at them carefully.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?!" Gray demand. He may not be Natsu's biggest fan but Gray and Natsu had a strange relationship that always gave Gray the strength to fight and without Natsu Gray didn't think he would be as great of a wizard now.

"Because we needed to wait until you were ready for it. Actually when the accident we were getting ready to ask for your help with managing him. But then we thought he died and it all sorta fell into the guilds archives in Natsu's section." Erza explained finally looking at Gray.

"Section? Natsu has a section?" Gajeel asked hiding his smile very poorly.

"Yeah Natsu may have only technically been with us for maybe 8 years give or take but that boy has a lot of paper work to say the least. He has a whole room just for his mission's and then part of the hallway for everything else." Erza said smiling.

Pantherlily landed to Gajeel and whispered something in his ear before Gajeel nodded and looked down at them with a cocky smile.

"Well looks like someone is on your side today. Natsu was able to get Laxus to let you go." Gajeel said pulling up the chain's.

**I have changed my mind there will be five parts because I want to but so much in to the fight scene in the next part. Also every Wednesday I will be posting stories on my tumblr page. There in my trial and error folder now but if you like it like it and I will continue it and post it here so that people here can also see them. **

**Also favored/follow and review! It really helps! Seriously read my first stories and than this one they got so much better because of you guys! Tell me what I am doing wrong and tell me what you really like!**

**I don't own anything! Have a great day and till next time I bid you good luck!**


	5. Chapter 5

Erza and Gray were pushed into the house by Gajeel. Iron chains around their waists preventing them to move their arms from their sides. Even Erza was fighting not to stop and attack the dragon slayer knowing though that with them all attacking her even she couldn't get out of this with out needing some major hospital time.

"We are back. Now what are we to do with them?" Gajeel asked standing over the kneeling wizards his arms crossed on his chest Lilly to his right side doing the same.

"Well Natsu is taking a nap right now. Shouldn't we wait for him to wake up before we truly try and talk about this?" Wendy asked eyeing the older male slayers in the room.

Laxus sat in a large chair his arms on the armrests and his legs crossed as he just watched the events before him. Sting stood to his left side while Rogue was on his right there cats on the slayers shoulders. Wendy sat on the couch flipping through old dusty books as she talked. From the looks of things only Cobra was not there. All the slayers were present and trying to make there own presents be known to the others easily.

"Nah I say we should leave them to the wolfs and move on with our original plan." Sting huffs glancing up at the chained wizards before continuing filing his nails.

"I think waiting for Natsu is definitely an option. But I am worried about the rest of the Fairy Tail members coming to look for these two." Rogue spoke looking up from the book he was reading.

"We dont need to worry about the rest of the guild trust me. If they think that these two are getting their butts kicked then they will have to wait for Gildarts and the Master to start making a move before they do anything. We have a little while." Gajeel huffed leaning against the door frame.

"Come on guys this isnt funny. Let us go now! We just want to bring Natsu back and put him back to normal!" Gray said firmly. Laxus's hand twitched and Gajeel hit Gray on the back causing him to fall on his face.

"Gray!" Erza cried but was unable to do anything beyond that.

"What should I do with him?" Gajeel asked his foot on Gray's spin looking up to Laxus.

"Nothing. He was speaking his mind but he needed to be taught that is unexceptionable. Let him go." Laxus finally spoke lowly not looking at the glaring ice mage as Gajeel moved back to the door frame.

"Laxus?" A small voice asked as Natsu came into the room rubbing his eye with on hand and dragging a blanket behind him in the other.

Laxus shiftly got up and went to the young boy kneeling in front of him and smiled kindly. "What is it? Are we being too loud? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No nothing like that." Natsu said shaking his head. "I just wanted to come in here is all."

"Oh well we are having a grown up meeting. Would you like to play with Sting and Rogue outside?" Laxus asked picking Natsu up into his large arms.

"No I told you I want to play with the two others that were here before!" Natsu said curling his tiny fists into Laxus's large over jacket on his shoulders.

"Gray and Erza? They are part of the meeting though. Would you like to go get the coloring book Wendy got you and sit next to them?" Laxus asked and Natsu's face light up with excitement.

"Oh yes! I will be right back!" Natsu said a large smile on his face as Laxus set the boy down to go to his room and get said items.

Laxus signed his shoulders sinking in the jacket as he pinched the bridge of his nose before he turned back to the others. "Unchain them and set them on the couch. Put the anti magic bracelets on them though they cant do much without magic anyway."

Gajeel nodded and did as he was told quickly finishing up as Natsu entered the room again. A large note book and a set of crayons in his small arms. He set the things down on the coffee table in front of Gray and Erza before kneeling down in front of it. Opening to a blank page Natsu picked up a black crayon and started to trace out lines and create a poorly drawn dragon.

"Now about what to do with them. Natsu what do you want us to do with Gray and Erza? They are your friends to I see no reason in you not having any input to this decision as well." Laxus said sitting back down as Sting and Rogue moved behind the couch not even glancing at the older wizards sitting there as they watched Natsu making sure nothing happened to him.

"I don't know." Natsu hummed more to himself then the others as he started to add colors.

"You didn't want them gone and you know of the war and who they are so what are you thinking?" Laxus asked, Erza could see Laxus was starting to grow very impatient with the younger dragon slayer but he kept it very well hidden from the pink haired boy.

"Yes I know but from what you say they are my friends yet they picked on me all the time. I dont know in the war they could be important but I guess for us to work together then I need to be back to my old self right? I won't be back to the way I was in a matter of days when the war is ready to happen next month or so right? I mean Happy says that Gray is a good person when I wasn't around but still I honestly have no idea what to say." Natsu said never looking away from the drawing.

Gray and Erza just started at him sounding so smart and nothing like the Natsu they were used to being around. The Natsu who always made a fool of himself or was always easy to go to violence when it wasn't necessary. Now he was thinking about things a bit in advance it was a strange thing for his past teammates to listen to, to say the least.

"I see your points Natsu. And Wendy is working on getting you back to normal size though you will still have to strengthen your magic by fighting Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue. If we get you back to the way you once where would you like these two to join us?" Laxus asked finally seeming to calm down with Natsu a bit more.

"Actually I think I may have found something that will help us a bit. But it requires some…...elements we may not have between us all." Wendy said looking up at Laxus from the book she was reading.

"What are the elements we have?" Gajeel asked honestly.

"Well we need the elemental factors to start the process then a constant element the curst person is normally. We also need people there that have fought and protected the person in this case Natsu to get his memories fully restored and to top it all off we need a person or two who has been at Natsu's side longer than others." Wendy hesitated before continuing. "The elements we have already are light dark metal air electricity and natsu was fire. Of course he can't participate in the ritual so we need another fire user who was just as strong as Natsu. Then we need some form of liquid solid or not to fill in the water aspect of it."

"Who is as powerful as Natsu with fire?" Sting asked remembering the fight he had with Natsu all those years ago in the magic games

"Flame Empress." Natsu blurted out sounding normal before he went back to coloring like nothing had happened.

"Yeah thats right Erza's flame empress is equal to Natsu's fire strength. Erza will you help us with this?" Wendy asked the S-class wizard who seemed appalled by this request.

"How is that even a question!? I would do anything I can to help get our Natsu back! That is why we are here right now! We had no idea you were trying to protect Natsu this whole time. We thought that you were just kidnapping him." Erza stood up talking with her hand. The dragon slayers all watched her with careful eyes. She looked down when she felt a small hand grab her skirt and tug on it gently just enough to get her attention.

"Erza is kind." Natsu whispered and handed her a drawing of Erza next to the tower of heaven with Jellal and they were both smiling.

"Natsu….." Erza was amazed at the boy. He always knew what to say at the right time. It was great talent of his to be honest.

"What did he draw for you?" Laxus asked standing up and walking over to them.

"Just the tower of heaven jellal and me smiling." Erza said not really understanding what she was holding.

"Is it black and white or color?" Gajeel asked eyeing the work as well.

"Color. Why is this important to you?" Erza asked. Laxus held out his hand for it but Erza refused to hand it over shaking her head clutching it tighter to her chest.

"Erza please hand it over. Its important." Laxus said forcefully.

"Why?" Gray asked looking in between the two S-class mages.

"It would be easier for me to show you. Rogue Sting keep an eye on Natsu. Any new pieces send it with Wendy." Laxus said waving the Gray and Erza on wards to follow him.

Laxus lead them to a room next to Natsu's bedroom. The walls where covered in pieces of paper most black and white depicting scenarios that Natsu has been in. Like memories drawn. There were several colored pieces as well all in there own little sections of black and white drawings.

"Natsu draws scenes that are important to him. The title pages are in color and the chapters are black and white. He recently has been working backwards. He has drawn scenes of the tower. Simon the cat girl when he first met jallal the four hell guys. All of it. He has drawn all the pages for the chapter like he was leaving the cover for last. You have the cover. I was thinking of putting all the pages together and turning it into a picture book for the archives at the guild when Natsu finally comes back to us." Laxus said as Erza and Gray examined all the pictures but one section caught their eye.

It was a lone picture in black red and white. It depicted a dragon with bleeding claws and teeth. Its wings red as well surround by black bodies in a white background.

"What is this one?" Gray asked pointing to the picture.

"That one is a bit strange and he only drew that one when he first came back here. He hasn't drawn anything remotely similar to it since then." Laxus explained but Erza couldn't say that.

"You're wrong." She said pulling down other scenes from other parts of the room.

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked watching her.

"She's right some of these aren't right." Gray agreed and started to do the same thing.

"Wait explain what you're downing." Laxus said trying to stop them.

"No we have been with him a long time we know what happened in every one of these but there are some that don't fit." Erza explained taking down the red dragon. "Watch."

Erza and gray started laying out pictures on the ground. At first Laxus didn't understand what they were doing till it started to blend together. Every picture surrounding the dragon one where in black and white. They showed bodies laying around and Fairy Tail in crumbles. The palace destroyed and wizards helplessly standing around. At one corner there was a lighter set of pages with another red dragon but this one seemed to be on fire. The second dragon seemed to be watching the first one with careful eyes.

At almost every corner there was some type of dragon. Each watching the middle one. A childed stood next to each dragon unaware of what they were seeing. The whole picture wasn't revealed until every sheet of paper was placed just right.

"This hasn't happened yet." Erza said taking a step back from the paper covered floor.

"Why didn't we seen this earlier?" Laxus asked quietly.

"Because you guys assumed it would depict it in one shot. Where we have proven you wrong it was just a lot of smaller pictures to one larger picture in the end. It just all depends on how much you really know about Natsu that's all. No one would have seen this had we not shown up." Gray said knowing they had been with Natsu for a very long time.

"Natsu has never really liked being strate to the point unless that is what he means. If he means something else he would drop hints in everything he does to show you that's what he means. If its really important pay close attention to everything he does then you will figure everything out. He makes it so you have to work for it." Erza say's quietly.

"If thats true then why is this section empty?" Laxus asked pointing to the surrounding region of the middle dragon.

"We couldn't find the pictures that matched it so we just left it blank. He hasn't drawn them yet. Why I can't tell you but they don't exist yet. Natsu may actually be telling us the close future without actually telling us." Erza said as foot steps came closer to the room and Wendy entered stopping in the doorway upon seeing what they had created.

"I have more work." Wendy said handing a few pages to Laxus who looked at each one before handing them to Erza.

"Would these be the missing pieces?" He asked Erza gravely who nodded swallowing hard as she put them down.

The pictures surrounding the dragon where more body but this time they were with another color other than red this time one had pink in it as well. A boy with his back to them with pink shaggy hair stood in front of the blood soaked dragon. A man with long black hair and red eyes stood facing the dragon that was tearing bodies apart. On the left side stood another fiery dragon next to the pink haired boy. On the right the Fairy Tail building covered in blood the banner shredded.

"What does this all mean? What is Natsu trying to tell us?" Erza asked looking up to the others before looking at the drawings.

"The War." Natsu's small voice said from behind them.

Luna: So this story is going way longer than I thought it would honestly. But I am having way to much fun with it! And every one loves it!

Natsu: Inst your birthday coming up?

Gray: Shhhhh! You idiot! She didn't want anyone to know!

Natsu: Whoops! Sorry!

Luna: Its OK Natsu I want to finish up this story and than one more. Also I will be making a Halloween one shot hopefully for the holiday.

Natsu: Halloween?! Sweet! What will it be about?

Gray: Yes please do tell!

Luna: Nope I will not! I mean i was going to but than Natsu had to got telling everyone of my birthday.

Gray: Good going numb skull now we have no warning to what she will make us do next!"

Natsu: Well what ever it is it will be amazing!

Luna: Dont worry it will not be another yaoi! Well thanks for ready look out for Octorber 12th and halloween! Reveiew and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon key for the rest of the story for you and myself!

Igneel: Fire Dragon (M) Slayer: Natsu

Grandina: Sky Dragon (F) Slayer: Wendy

Metalicanna: Iron Dragon (M) Slayer: Gajeel

Kurai: Dark head Twin Dragon (M) Slayer: Rouge

Hikari: Light head Twin Dragon (F) Slayer: Sting

Chi: Blood Dragon (M) Slayer: Erza

Inazuma: Lightning Dragon (M) Slayer: Laxus

Aisushādo: Ice Dragon (F) Slayer: Gray

Kemuri: Posion Dragon (M) Slayer: Cobra

Keiji: Apocalypse dragon or Archeologia Kurai Shi: translation Dark Death Zeref

"The war!? This is going to be the war!?" Laxus screamed not sure his troops were ready for such an onslaught or Zeref from the looks of it.

"Yes the war. The images are in my head and this is what they are so this is what you have to look forward to." Natsu said gesturing to the pictures.

"You guys keep talking about a war. What war!?" Gray demanded and the dragon slayers hung their heads pondering what to say next.

They had moved the pictures to the living room and set them up as they were meant to be seen. Sting and Rogue looked at the dragons at the top of the page with scornful glances. One was as white as light the other as dark as a black crayon can make it. The light and dark dragon slayers knew who they were and knew they could no longer help them with anything.

There was one dragon a nice thick scaled dragon that was lighter but was a weird build unlike the others it had what appeared to be lighting sparks surrounding it. There had never been a lightning dragon so it seemed odd that Natsu would have drawn a small boy next to it. Though if one happens to show up to help no one was going to complain.

"The fabled dragon war. It is said that this war will be brought down upon the souls of the evil and save the souls of the great. It only happens once every so millennium when there are and equal amount of dragons and dragon slayers in the same area. It also happens when they have one common enemy. Now we thought it was going to be after the magic games when all the dragons showed up but it was just Rogue's future self being selfish." Laxus said and Rouge hung his head in regret as Sting patted him on the shoulder reassuring him that it wasn't his fault it happened.

"So this war, what is supposed to happen exactly?" Erza asked eyeing the art carefully.

"Well its said that the dragon of darkness and the one who uses dark magic will attack causing a wave of chaos throughout the whole planet leaving nothing in there wake in the process. Its also said that the dragons and dragon slayers will team up and try to end the chaos and protecting those who are left. In the stories it never says who wins who leaves and who dies. The fact remains though that this is going to happen and very very soon.

"With Igneel bringing Natsu back it means that Igneel has to collect the dragons needed to fulfill the war efforts. He should show up again with in this week or next week with the dragons. Those tattoos he gave you two actually let you temporarily become dragon slayers of the same type of magic you are. But only when that dragon is around and fighting alongside you. Erza I assume would be a blood dragon while Gray would be an Ice dragon." Laxus explained as Natsu sat on his shoulders and played with his silver streaked blonde hair.

"We are dragon slayers now!?" Gray almost shouted at them as he fell back into the couch. "Does this mean we get motion sickness to?"

"No not at all. Actually you only become slayers when your dragon is around. Your original powers will still be there but they will be strengthened and you get a few new ones as well." Sing said chuckling at how much Natsu has showed them of the slayer's weakness.

"Like what?" Erza asked seemingly interested now.

"The roar will definitely be there. Your sense of smell and hearing will definitely get better. Basically what your dragon can do you can also do. Except well fly that one is dependent on your dragon. Like in the future Wendy will actually be able to fly while Gajeel should eventually be able to control the iron in blood the ground and other iron things. It just depends on your dragon. Like Natsu is super powered since he's like some crazy ass prince and stuff. But you will gain strength from your dragon your magic levels will go up." Laxus explained pulling Natsu off of him and sitting the boy on his lap as Happy floated over and the two curled up and fell asleep in the lighting users lap looking absolutely adorable in the process.

"Alright sounds good but what are we going to do about fairy tail?" Gray asked them glancing at Natsu before looking back at the older slayers.

"Oh we arent going to do anything about them. We want them to join the fight actually. You two are going to calm everyone down before we enter the building then we will explain everything to them and when the war happens they will either be with us or against us either way there will be a war and they will need to fight wether or not they listen to us is completely up to them." Laxus said shrugging.

"It won't matter anyway because we got Sabertooth on our side." Sting said proudly knowing full well being the guild master of such a powerful guild.

"Oh of course can't forget about your guild now can we." Laxus gave a smirk to the twins who looked away and down at the ground. "Gajeel."

Gajeel moved next to Gray and Erza, placing his hands on the anti magic bracelets. He focused he green colored magic into the key holes and they popped open falling into Lilly's tiny paws.

"Go tell Fairy Tail. We will be right behind you with Natsu." Laxus paused his nose twitched. Erza and Gray looked at each dragon slayer and each had a small smile on their faces. "But first we need to check on our rides."

The slayers got up and went outside. Laxus woke Natsu and Happy up whispering something into the smaller slayers ear and his face lit up like it was his birthday and ran out the door.

"Come on. You two need to see what we are talking about." Laxus waved the two on as they walked outside to find dragons in front of the house. Natsu was attacking a large red dragon as he laughed and played with him.

"Natsu! Nice to see you again!" The dragon chuckled as a silver dragon with iron scales landed next to him. A large white feathered kind of dragon on the other side. A blood red dragon smaller than the first one but had wings that resemble swords blades behind the white one. A yellow metallic dragon larger than the first next to the blood colored one. A deep blue with ice shards for wings and scales smaller than the blood dragon landed on top of the house. A dragon with two heads landed next the house looking like the ying yang sign one headed side white with a black dot on its forehead the other black with a white dot on its forehead as well.

"I have brought some old friends of mine!" The first dragon said placing Natsu on his head behind his horns.

"Thank you Igneel. We do appreciate what you have done." Laxus said and the dragon slayers all bowed to the mighty fire dragon.

"Oh no it is you who I must thank without you I believe the war would have been lost long ago." Igneel gave a mighty laugh.

"Igneel remember why we are here." The feathery dragon spoke kindly her voice flowed like the wind.

"Of course. Everyone introduce yourselves." Igneel indicated to each dragon.

"I am Grandiana the sky dragon and Wendy's mother." The feathered dragon spoke calmly but forcefully.

"I am Metallicana the iron dragon and Gajeel's father." The iron scaled one said his voice sounding as if a thousand hammers were hitting an anvil trying to flatten a sheet of iron.

"I am Kurai the dark twin dragon and I will be with Rouge." The dark dragon head spoke with a shadowy kind of voice.

"I am Hikari the light twin dragonI shall be with Sting." The white head spoke her voice calmly stating it and giving them such a kind smile.

"I am Chi the blood dragon. Erza Scarlet shall be my partner in this blood bath." The blood dragon said his voice sounding like Erza's in male form. It sent shivers down Gray's spine at how close the two were in likeness.

"I am named Inazuma the lighting dragon. I shall help Laus as much as I can." The metallic yellow one said holding his large head up as high as he could.

"You may call me Aisushādo or Asi for short. I am the ice dragon that will be with Gray in this ordeal." The ice dragon said coldly her voice caused the rest to shiver except for Gray who seemed very proud of the dragon.

"When shall we be turning Natsu back to normal strength?" Igneel asked the slayers lowering his head to be on par with the.

"As soon as Fairy Tail has heard the story and is either with us or against us. We are heading there right now actually. Could you guys give us a lift by any chance?" Laxus asked stepping forward to great the mighty fire dragon.

Igneel eyed each dragon as they nodded their heads apparently more aware of the situation then Gray and Erza seemed to be. "Of course." Igneel finally said.

Asi jumped down from the house handing next to Gray to allow the Ice make wizard to hope on her cold back. "Hold on to my scales." She said.

"Can I make an harness to hold on better?" Gray asked cold mist rolling off his left hand as the dragon turned her head to face him.

"Oh you are are a ice user! I thought Igneel was bluffing when he said their was an ice mage who was strong enough to be my slayer pair. Go right ahead but remember I am not a horse so I shall do as I want in the air its just to hold on." She said calmly but seemed to lighten her cold tone as she spoke to him.

"Oh if their was one thing I have learned from Natsu it's that the dragon is a mighty creature that should be honored and worshiped I would never treat you or any other dragon as a common horse." Gray seemed horrified by the even the thought as he produced the hand holding collar around the proud ice dragon's neck.

"We may get along yet." She said with a smile as he got back on her back and waited for Erza and the other to be ready.

"I hope we can." Gray replied.

"Hello Hiiro. Will you be requiring a lift?" Chi asked making himself bigger than he actually was to make Erza stay back.

"Hiiro? Please just Erza nothing as formal." Erza said staying back knowing the dragon was looking for her to stay back and give him space. (**A/N:** Hiiro is Japanese for scarlet. The blood dragons have talked and told stories of Erza. Oh and Chi is small like he could sit on Natsu's roof and be just barely falling off. Chi though is the largest blood dragon just to give you an idea of how big he actually is. But he is still big enough to carry Erza and not be weighed down by all her amor no matter which one she has on.)

"Hiiro is the name we blood dragons have given you. Blood is Scarlet and we like to honor you with that title. We would not honor you if it was not needed. I shall call you Hiiro." Chi said family.

"As you wish. I shall respect your decision. And yes I shall require a ride of course if that is alright with you." Erza spoke taking a testing step closer to the dragon.

"Of course. Igneel and Natsu spoke kindly of you. I shall not betray them nor will I betray my dragon breed by denying you the power and will of the blood dragon's." Chi said lowering himself to the ground to allow Erza to steady herself between the wing joints.

"Be careful my wings are sharp." Chi warned as she sailed in.

"My armor shall protect me but I will request my blacksmith to produce a saddle so we can fly more comfortably of course only if you allow." Erza said requiring into sword protection armor so the wings would not harm the back of her legs.

"If it would make things easier for the great Hiiro then I will comply with the saddle while in flight." Chi nodded in agreement.

Laxus, Sting, and Rogue got stalled on their dragon's having already met them two years back when Igneel showed up telling them of the war and allowing them to meet their new dragon companions. Wendy and Gajeel talked a bit with their parent dragons before laughing and hoping on their parent dragons with ease. The dragons all took off from the ground leaving Igneel the largest to deal with Natsu as he ran around the front yard and crawling all over the large fire dragon.

"Enough Natsu! Sit on my back and behave!" Igneel spoke his voice boomed in everyone's ears and Natsu situated himself in between Igneel's large wing joints Happy next to him.

Igneel lowered his mighty wings causing the trees next to him to sway with the mighty gusts of wind he was creating. Slowly the fire dragon rose into the sky following the other winged beats above the forest and the city of magnolia all the way to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Asi and Chi landed at the front doors while the rest landed well hidden in the roofs indents while the blood and ice dragons opened the doors with Erza and Gray still on their backs. The two where small enough to fight through the doors one at a time and into the main hall causing the members to stop and step away from the doors.

"We demanded to see the master!" Chi shouted his wings raised obscuring the sight of Erza from all who looked at him.

"Chi! You are hiding Hiiro! They can't trust you without her. Put your damn wings down you attention whore!" Asi shouted her wings tucked at her sides allowing Gray to be seen from her back by all who were watching them.

"Whoops! Sorry Hiio! Completely forgot." The blood dragon lowered his wings allowing Erza to be seen by the guild members.

"It's alright Chi I understand." Erza said patting the dragon on his head.

"Erza! Gray! What is the meaning of this!?" The master demanded as he marched up to the dragons and the mages on their backs.

"We found out what happened to Natsu. And trust me its not what you think." Erza chuckled and hopped off Chi's back so he could lay down and shrink more in size.

"Oh? And will you be explaining the dragons as well?" The master asked crossing his arms.

"Well…" Erza told them of their whole day with the dragon slayers starting with the morning when they were sent out to get Natsu back and Gajeel hung them from an iron bar to when they found the war that Natsu had drawn throughout different events that have already happened to them throughout the years they have know Natsu all the way up to that point with the dragons. "And that's it. We are faced with a war. And whether or not you join us is not a concern we would prefer you are with us put can live without you." Erza finished up.

"This does not mean that we are leaving Fairy Tail at all! I just want to make that clear! We want you as an allie force but understand if you guys refuse to join us." Gray said frantically as he watched each controlled face of the members his friends and his family as they all listened to the story the two were telling them out of the blue.

"That's all you know? Igneel hasn't told you the rest? Well then I shall not say anything else." Chie huffed not looking at the mages. Asi whipped her tail at the blood dragon's side.

"Chi! Shut up!" Asi hissed coldly.

Gray and Erza eyed the dragons but seemed to be the only ones who heard them so they didn't say anything about it waiting till they got the master's answer and they were once again in the air away from any unwanted ears.

"I shall see. I do not want to say yes or no until I have talked with Laxus and Gajeel. They have kidnapped a member with no explanation till this point I want to see what they have to say for themselves before I give a definitive answer. Bring them to me." The master finally said holding all emotion off his face.

"Uh yeah no we can't exactly do that. You sorta need to come with us in order to see them." Gray said nervously scratching the back of his head as he leaned against Asi's cold but solid shoulder.

"Why?" The master inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Their dragons are too big to fit in the guid's door's." Erza said quickly. Makarov's eyes went huge before going back under control.

"Of course lead the way." The master said.

Gray and Erza sighed relief as they mounted their dragons again. In a single file line with Erza in the lead Chi rolling his shoulder moving his tail from side to side as he walked with Erza on his back. Asi and Gray followed behind them. Asi's tail having ice shards sticking from it like large daggers set the guild members on edge and had them stay back a few feet as they followed the dragon's outside.

When they got outside Chi was already off the ground his wings beating as he disappeared with Erza to the roof.

"Where does she think she is going!?" The Master demanded of Gray as He got off Asi.

"Like we said before they are large dragons. They needed to hide so the city wouldnt go into chaos." Gray said when a shadow covered the sky and a two headed dragon landed Sting and Rogue getting off the dragon as a metallic yellow one landed and Laxus got off.

A large feathery dragon landed next with an iron scaled dragon. One letting Gajeel off the other Wendy slide down the feathery wing to the ground. The blood dragon landed once more allowing Erza off to stand next to him. They encircled a large area in the middle leaving a large space to be filled.

A powerful roar was heard as another dragon twice the size of the iron scaled dragon who was already really big jumped into the air from the top of the guild hall. Its powerful wings stretched out as it lifted itself up into the air blocking out all light the sun was creating. It circled the guild and its fellow dragons before landing in the center. It's head held high above the rest as it collapsed its wings to its powerfully muscular sides. Its long tail curled around to its front as a small boy climbed on to it's massive head laying in between the massive horn atop the beats head.

"Igneel!?" The master cried joyfully upon seeing the dragon he considered and old friend at this point.

"Yes Makarov I have come and thanks to your dragon slayers and hopefully your efforts the war is won. Hopefully their will only be a few casualties since it is a war." Igneel spoke kindly to the old master as he laid on his belly tucking his legs under himself.

New guild members from the last seven years were amazed and surprised beyond believe that their guild even had connections to slayers let alone the dragons themselves. They stood in the guild doorway not wanting to bother the dragons out side. The older members such as Kana and Mira or Elfman how ever did not feel at all scared like the newer members as they left the safety of the guild hall to see the new dragons along with the ones they had heard so much about from the slayers over the years they had been apart of the guild.

"So the tail Erza and Gray has told me is real? Their really is a war coming and you need our help?" Makarov asked eyeing Gajeel and Laxus who were coyly staying next to their dragons.

"Why would anyone lie about that kind of thing? A master should always trust his wizards. Why didnt you trust yours?" Igneel asked softly.

"I dont know I was upset that Gajeel and Laxus didn't tell us of this when they took Natsu I guess." Makarov said scratching the back of his head.

"Well now that is no reason to doubt your mages. So are you with us or against us?" Igneel asked setting his head in front of the master. The small boy seeing an opportunity to get off slide down the dragons long nose and hit the ground with a thud.

"Igneel! I am hungry!" The boy whined to the large fire dragon.

"Natsu! Hush the grown ups are talking go somewhere else." Igneel said to the boy who frowned but ran to play in the tree next to the guild hall climbing to the top and sitting there watching the dragons and members of fairy tail interact with each other.

Gray watched Natsu carefully as he climbed the tree and had such a lonely sad look to his facial expression. Gray felt bad that Natsu was treated so questionably by the fire dragon he cared so much about. That the dragon Natsu looked up to and constantly talked about would send him off so easily.

"Gray." Asi whispered to him.

"Yes?"

"Natsu isn't able to hear these types of conversations. Igneel isn't sending him away because he wants to but because he has to." Asi said eyeing the ice mage she had come to respect even though they had only known eachother for an hour or so she liked him he seemed trustworthy and concerned about his friends.

"Why? Natsu is a big boy he can handle things like this." Gray spoke defensively to the ice dragon he was teaming up with.

She shook her head. "No he cant. He can't see the future but when you talk of the war he sees it in his head. He sees past fights and future fights. He gets such horrible headaches he sleeps for hours on end. Igneel knows this he sends the boy away to protect him from the horrible images of his friends and family dying in such brutal ways. We don't know what will happen to him when he comes back to normal but we think he will become even more powerful then he is now." Asi admitted carefully avoiding Gray's piercing eyes as she watched Igneel carefully.

"What do you think will happen to Natsu when we get him back to normal?" Gray asked trying to ignore the more powerful part since that just means Natsu will create more problems for the rest of them.

"He could lose his memory worse than before. He could become a dragon. A lot of things could happen because we have nothing of the past to tell us if this has ever even happened before. We dont have any answers to fix the problem at hand. All we can do is wait and pray that the worst doesn't happen." Asi said looking back at Gray.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"We lose the best chance we have to defeat the villains we are up against."

"And that is?"

"Natsu. Natsu could possibly die."

Gray did a 180 and stared at the ice dragon with horror and shock in his eyes. He could not imagine a world without Natsu. He may an Ice mage meant to fight for ever with the fire mage but without Natsu Gray would not be as powerful as he is now. Without Natsu their would be no way Gray could even fight a fire mage at all. Because of Natsu he has made a special type of ice to fight fire wizards.

"What!?" Gray almost shouted but Asi covered his mouth with a clawed foot over his mouth muffling him as she pushed him back a bit.

"Quiet you damn fool!" She hissed at him. " Don't bring any attention to us!"

Gray took a deep breath and looked around to see no one had noticed them yet before he spoke. "What do you mean Natsu could die?!" Gray asked more calmly but still in a demanding tone.

"Its just he may be too over loaded with power he may not be able to handle it all at once. The process that Wendy has found takes an hour to set up and perform. If Natsu can't live through that hour then we have just lost the fight." Asi explained replying that Igneel was listening as his whole body had gone tense though no one seemed to have noticed yet.

"Why do we need Natsu any way? I mean I care for the fool but if its so risky then we don't have to do it! He isn't that important to the fight!" Gray yelled quietly.

"Natsu is the only one who can take out our main enemy." Asi said partly listening to Igneel as he explained a bit more detail she knew he was also coming to the enemy part where people would start to question that.

"Look Gray listen to Igneel he is about to say who the enemy is. If you trust me and Igneel then I promise Natsu will fight and live through this." Asi said over Gray before he could speak turning him to the ring of people and dragons.

"Alright you have told us of the war. You have told us the reason you need us. You told us of some ceremony to help Natsu. But you haven't told us the enemy yet. So who are we fighting that is so bad we need to team up like this?" The master asked Igneel who was half listening to the master and half listening to Asi conversation with Gray.

"The enemy is a well known one. You know him by one name we know him by another. But there's one thing I have to inform you of first are you ready?" Igneel asked firmly his eyes quickly darting to his sorrowful son before they looked at the fairy tail master again.

"I think I can handle it if it will help win the fight." The master said quickly noticing Igneels golden eyes grow hard and unemotional.

"When we bring Natsu back. Things could go wrong because the process has never been done before. We don't know what will happen so be ready for anything and everything. Alright?" Igneel said snorting soot from his nostrils and into the air.

"Alright I understand. Now who is the enemy?" The master replied not understanding what that could mean but wanted to move on before anyone got too curious about it.

"We in the dragon communities know him as Kurai Shi. He has a partner we used to call Keiji but have adapted your name for him since it is his real name. Kurai Shi is what we call Zeref and Keiji is what we have dictated Acnologia to be named." Igneel said and eyes widened.

Members who had faced them went white and those who had only heard stories from those who faced them hid inside the guild praying never to meet the owners of the names.

**Luna: Alright guys I am sorry this took so long and my dead line was kicked in the ass to finish this story which I am sorry for. Hopefully it will be done before this year is out. Anyway this chapter should clear some questions up. I got one that asked weather or not Natsu can predict the future or just the war well this should give you guys the answer for that. **

**Natsu: So why did you take do long to update Luna? I bet that is a floating question right now.**

**Luna: Well you see my school is putting on the play Romeo and Juliet buy the way got like three more ideas from the play hopefully I will be able to share them with people if they want to read them. Any way we built these massive structures for the balcony and the church scenes****cause my tech crew goes big or just doesn't do anything at all. So then the fire guy came in and tells us to take it all down three weeks before the show which is next week. So I have been super busy trying to rebuild the set with the other members bless there souls school work my stories work and the guy I kinda like now with all that drama its fun I swear. I hate drama that is why I don't write it or at least try very hard to avoid it unless it will be really awesome after wards.**

**Gray: Luna chill I think the readers get it calm down.**

**Natsu: I cant believe this! **

**Luna: What?**

**Natsu: Your cheating on me! With another guy!**

**Gray: She was cheating on you with Ace as well. One more guy will not strain your relationship. (Sweat drops)**

**Natsu: I cant believe this! Who is he!? I will kick his ass for not liking you back! Even to encouraging cheating I don't care anyone who hates Luna needs a good kick in the ass!**

**Luna: If the readers want to read about your daughter being raised by Gray than they have to ask for it. I will tell who he is till the readers say "We need to know!" Or some crazy thing like that!**

**Gray: Alright moving on. What about your halloween story?**

**Luna: It will be published after I get back from work tomorrow night. Around midnight or so sorry I would post it tomorrow before hand but there will be a halloween treat for all my readers in there mail boxes if they get emailed up dates that is! Well thanks for reading and as always follow my blog on tumblr under the same name and get updates when I remember! Oh and if you want to read more of my stories or just want me to write a story for you drop it in my inbox here or on tumblr or email me at lunawolf2015 eather way I will get you answers and stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7

"ZEREF!?" The whole guild screamed horror sweeping the area even those in the surrounding homes and restaurants shook with unknown terror not sure why they were scared but they brought in their children and started to board up their windows and doors. Shop owners made last second sails before closing for who knows how long. A wave of fear and terror raved through the city and the city closed down for the day unknown to anyone why they were.

"Yes Zeref is our common enemy is he not? Was I mistaken?" Igneel asked not really understanding what the big deal was. He understood that the humans and Zeref did anything but get along but this kind of reaction he never expected at all.

Shifting his head he saw Natsu watching them with careful eyes. The boy had this thing that told him whether or not the dragon wanted him at the time or needed him at the moment. It was strange but Igneel needed the boy to come to him and without saying a word Natsu climbed down the tree and ran to Igneel a small smile on his face as he collided with the dragon's large chest.

"Igneel?" Natsu asked looking up at the older dragon.

"Yes?" Igneel asked looking back down as the others just watched horror filled that this boy would be the one to kill the dark wizard Zeref soon.

"I really am hungry. Can we go get something to eat?" Natsu asked and Igneel smiled shrinking down into his human form as an adorable gasp was heard echoing throughout the onlookers. The other dragons doing the same thing.

"We will go eat dont worry then we will get you back to normal. How does that sound to you?" Igneel asked with a kind but sad smile.

Natsu either being really dense or knowledgeable of the situation acted like it was going to be a party. "Alright!" Natsu cheered jumping into the dragon mans arms.

"Mira set up the kitchen we have a crowd to feed." Makarov said after getting over the sock of well everything. Starting with Zeref and ending with the dragons turning into very beautiful humans.

Igneel was tall with long pink hair flowing down his back. He had gold cuffs on his wrists and a gold chain around his neck. His cloths where very close to Natsu's in the gold and black sense but instead of the cloth wrapping around his legs like with Natsu Igneel just wore simple pants with one pant leg covered in flames design.

Chi had turned into a short male. He was taller than makarov by a foot but what he lacked in height he definitely made up in muscle tone. His blood red hair was buzz cut with one section left long in the back of his head that was wrapped in black ribbon. His clothes were well worn and mostly leather like a mountain man, he wore no shoes and his feet were almost black with dirt. For some unknown reason though nobody thought it was really dirt but actual blood caked on so much to the mans feet that they were black.

Asi wore a beautiful dress that shimmered every time the light hit it causing tiny rainbows everywhere. Her cloak made was looked like a thousand tiny ice shards. Her sleeves connected to her middle fingers by a blue ribbon. Her hair was long and was a lighter shade than Gray's. It flowed down her back like water before ending like ice was covering it as ice shards were placed in her hair. Asi had a large necklace on that went between her breast's that seemed to start like normal chain turned into ice like by the end.

Grandina seemed to be a fairly older version of Wendy. She had laugh lines around her eyes and mouth. Her outfit was practicable and not as extensive as Asi's was. Her shirt was flowy but seemed to hid more than it should be able to. Her pants where tight to her legs but anything but uncomfortable. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail allowing two chunks to be braided next to her forehead each with a different feather in it.

Metallicana seemed to be a more reserved version of Gajeel. He wore a nice casual suit but had his black hair pinned back in a very controlled way. He had piercings like Gajeel but none on his face only on his ears where their any and his ears where covered from earlobe to the cartilage but not heavily just enough to look really cool. He had a nice hat on that one might wear to a poker game. Metalicana also had four rings two on each hand. This bracelet was a dragon made of iron wrapped around his left wrist even when shifting the wrist the dragon never moved from its home under the sleeve of the jacket.

Kurai was dressed surprisingly in a white suit. He was serious looking his black hair braided down his broad shoulders. Where as Hikari wore a black dress cutting down her left leg revealing a metal two headed dragon around her thigh. Kurai had a two headed dragon tattoo on his neck matching his partners jewelry. Hikari seemed to be a light hearted as she gazed around the group whereas Kurai seemed to like to keep his eyes downward and more closed off than his counterpart was being.

Inazuma seemed to be a lot less serious looking than the other dragons. He had spiked yellow hair with lighting tattoos covering the skin a person could see most dragons and electricity. Others where things like names and dates. He wore the same type of clothing as Laxus did. His large jacket a metallic yellow like his dragon form was colored, it flowed behind him like a pair of wings. His sleeveless shirt allowed people to not only see the tattoos but also scared tissue burns and cut marks covered by the tattoos.

"May we come in and have something to eat before we turn Natsu back to who he was all those years ago?" Igneel asked the short guild master who was amazed and horrified at what just happend. The dragons just turned into humans.

"Uh….OH-Of course. Mira start cooking. I think they may have an appetite like Natsu." The master said turning to the bar maiden who nodded with a smile and went into the guild to start cooking. Kana right behind her to help out.

The master lead the dragons the slayers Erza and Gray into the guild seating them at a group of table's. Anyone who was a guild when they said Zeref's name was long gone now out on a mission or at home not wanting anything to do with the dark wizard at all so the group had the large guild all to themselves.

Natsu stuck pretty close to Igneel the whole time. Eventually the small boy fell asleep on the older males lap.

"Why does he sleep so much?" Gray wondered aloud quietly as he watched Natsu's chest rise and fall as he slept peacefully.

"He uses a lot of energy. His normal eating habits will increase as well. He's powerful and just being a wake not even using his magic or power he gets tired so easily. That should change after the ceremony actually. He should be able to handle the power easier since his body will be bigger then it is now." Igneel replied as he stroked his sons hair away from his eyes.

_Oh thats right dragons have really great hearing!_ Gray thought to himself. "When will the ceremony be?"

"When Grandina and Wendy says that we can. They are setting up right now actually." As I replied looking at Gray before chuckling. "Gray your cloths."

"Shit! When did that happen?!" Gray demand and ran around looking for his cloths.

"Igneel! We are ready!" A female voice called from the second floor. Everyone looked up to Wendy's solemn face.

"Alright. Be right up!" Igneel regretfully replied and stood up. The other dragons followed him up the stairs with Natsu in his arms. It was like a slow and steady death march for the fire dragon fully aware how bad this could go. If the ceremony didn't go right if they mess one thing up then Natsu his only son could be lost to him forever.

A hand was placed on Igneel's shoulder as the came to the room the sky dragon and slayer were set up. Looking over Igneel saw Chi standing their.

"Its ok. We are dragons after all we will have the power to make this work. He will be fine trust me." Chi said trying to reassure Igneel.

"We will all be here for you and you don't have to worry about it." As I encouraged as the others all nodded with straight faces.

"I know this is a difficult request but if he doesn't make it through the ceremony please erase him from my memory. I don't think I could live past this week knowing I sent him to his death." Igneel pleaded of the Blood dragon.

"Igneel he will live through this. He will defeat Zeref and he will go on to saving the world countless times more! I will not erase Natsu from your life. You're so much better with him in your heart. For a fire dragon you were colder than Asi before he was even given a thought about. You need him as much as he needs you right now." Chi replied shaking his head knowing the fire dragon well enough and long enough that he could make it through this. He had know Natsu for a short time now only 7 years but he knew the boy was strong enough to handle the ceremony and live.

"I hope for all our sakes you are right." Igneel said hanging his head into Natsu's shoulder as they walked into the room.

**Luna: So apparently I have had this part done for some time. Sorry about that. Anyway I am half way done with the next part and it should be up by this weekend depending on school and stuff of course.**

**Natsu: I am just happy that all the dragons are alright!**

**Gray: I don't think you should be worrying about the dragons right now with the next chapter.**

**Luna: Gray! No spoling! **

**Natsu: (Whimpers) What's he mean by that? **

**Luna: Nothing baby just nothing. (Death glare Gray)**

**Gray: all right fine we will spare his and the readers feelings...for now that is.**

**Luna: Stop being so creepy droopy eyes!**

**Natsu: Hahaha! She yelled at you!**

**Luna: Alright before this gets to into the next chapter I shall say this review tell me what you think please and let me know when you didn't expect something cause the next one will have some...things that I hope no one really expects at all. Any tell me what y'all think! Till the next chapter a bid you all a do and a great rest of your day!**


	8. Chapter 8

Their was a constant moving and powerful growing fromt the room that the dragons were in. Wendy had been sent out as soon as the dragons were all set with everything. The guild shook violently some points others bright as the sunlight would fill the guild hall then dissipate once more only to come back moments later.

It had only been an hour so far but the slayers and the guild members were on such edge about Natsu coming out perfectly fine that it felt like an eternity. Gray had created an ice doom for those who didn't trust the guild would hold up to the power shakes of the dragons but didn't want to leave to guild so as not to miss anything.

In the room the ceremony is over. Natsu is laying on the floor his eyes closed his chest barely rising his heart beat slow almost nonexistent. The dragons were around the boy watching him closely no tears were shown to offer up strength.

Natsu was slowing down. He was a full size now and his power levels had evened out enough that he should be waking up soon. All of a sudden he stopped. The faint breath he had gone the pulsing of his heart stopped.

Igneel kneeled down to his only son who was still warm but not getting any warmer he was getting colder. Placing his head on his son's chest Igneel cried at the death of his son. The others held to room to sound proofing so the slayers and guild members wouldn't hear the king of fire dragons wails over the loss of Natsu.

"Igneel. Back up please." Grandinata tried to calm down the male dragon.

"He's gone! Truly gone this time!" Igneel shreked as tears fell on to Natsu's cooling body.

"Igneel…" Granadina tried but As I pulled her back not wanting the fire dragon to hurt the sky dragon in anyway.

Flames erupted from Igneel as he picked up Natsu's fallen body. He forced his way through the dragons and out of the room. He carried the boy through the guild fire still encasing them as he walked. The guild members watched in horror realizing what had happened.

Igneel walked out side went dragon Natsu's lifeless body in his clawed hands as he flew to the forest. He needed to bury his son his way but there were no volcanoes in Magnolia and he didn't want to take Natsu away from the guild he cared so much about.

Igneel landed and placed Natsu on the ground before digging a large hole with his claws. Placing Natsu into the hole he just stood their encircling the hole and his son with his massive body not wanting to put the dirt over him just yet. Not wanting to except Natsu was actually gone from this life never to return and offer up a fiery heart and fiery passion for everything he did.

Tears ran down the dragons scales. The fact that the mighty fire dragon was crying would shock anyone but the fact that he was crying over a human was a surprise to most dragons because though he was known for loving humans Igneel was also known for no tears over anything even a human.

A grunt was heard from the whole and Igneel froze. Looking into the grave he saw Natsu moving the body contorting with clear pain as Natsu gave a scream. Igneel watched as horns sprouted from the pink hair they were smaller than the dragons small claw but large enough to be noticed. Wings grew out of the slayer's back a bit longer then his arm span. A red scaly tail was produced from his back side long enough that it would definitely drag on the ground but not cause any problems. Pale red scale covered parts of his bare arms, legs, face, and most likely the rest of his body as well though they were spotty they definitely where their.

Igneel's eyes were wide as he watched his son grow parts of an actual dragon before sitting up and rubbing his head with a pained filled expression.

"Natsu!" Igneel cried turning human and jumping into the whole to examine Natsu closer.

"Igneel? What is going on?" Natsu asked taking Igneel open hand and pulling him up.

"Are you ok?" Igneel asked joyfully as he examined the wings.

"Ya I mean I hurt but I am alright. That feels weird stop that!" Natsu pulled away as Igneel touched the wings.

Natsu looked at the wings and tail and felt his head before he went mental. He screamed like their was no tomorrow. "What the hell!? Why do I have wings a tail and fucking horns!?"

"I dont know. You were dead two minutes ago though!" Igneel cied trying to calm Natsu down a little bit when he saw flames erupt from the joints of Natsu's wings the tips of his horns and the end of his tail. Though now that he seemed conscious of everything his magic took over and kept the fire going seeming to like where is was.

"I was dead!? Wait did the ceremony work!?" Natsu asked looking down at himself.

"Ya it worked!" Igneel creed he was going to have to kiss Grandinata later for this.

"Has the war happened yet? What did I miss!?" Natsu demanded shaking Igneel by the shoulders.

"Buddy you were only out for about two hours nothing more. Your good." Igneel patted Natsu on the back between the wing joints.

"Oh good. Well lets go get the others! I want to slam some heads together!" Natsu said jumping out of the hole pulling the older male out as well.

"Sounds good to me!" Igneel smiled as he turned into a dragon again spread his larger than life wings and left the ground rising slowly until he got the momentum built up and he could flap them quicker than at first. He looked back down to see Natsu gone panic rolled in as he frantically looked around. Only to feel something land on his head.

"Igneel!" Natsu called crawling down the dragons face to sit on his nose the boys wings open as Igneel held them up in the air.

"Natsu! Get off!" Igneel chuckled.

"Race you to the guild hall!" Natsu said joyously and swan dived off the dragon's nose. Snapping his wings open right before he hit the trees.

"Oh you think you can will a race with me? You're still new to flying!" Igneel shouted at the boy who was only laughing and waving Igneel on.

Igneel huffed a chuckle and chased after his son. Natsu being smaller and lighter was faster than the large dragon. _He's new to flying yet it is like second nature to him! With more practice he will be fast then even Grandiana!_ Igneel thought to himself as he tried to catch the other male. Being a Sky dragon Grandine was really fast but Natsu may end up being fast at some point.

Soon they reached the guild hall. Natsu still being new at the flying thing didn't have enough practice with the whole stopping thing. He plowed into the guild hall doors covering his face with his arms and his wings wrapped around his body as he skidded across the guild floor crashing into tables and chairs sending some people falling backwards.

"You are a poor excuse of a flyer!" Igneel shouted laughing at his poor excuse of a son.

"Give me a freakin break! Have wings for 10 minutes after being dead for at least three hours and before that I was a freaking weak kid! So ya my landings suck give me some lemons won't you!?" Natsu shouted back his voice bringing people to attention as the dust cleared.

"Far enough. Most dragon babies can't fly for a while. I will give you respect I mean you did pretty good for a first timer. You will get the breaks down sooner or later. Or you could just turn your half assed landing could be used as an attack later in life." Igneel said chuckling.

"Natsu!?" People needed to stop thinking that guy could die so easily.

"What?" Natsu looked around at his guild members who were just staring at him. The dragons were all at the bar counter their slayers next to each dragon.

"You were dead! Like dead dead! What happened!?" Gray shouted at him.

Natsu blinked at Gray and looked around at all the faces around him. And giving the most Natsu filled answer replied with. "I donno." And walked away leaving everyone to anime fall on their faces.

"That is not an answer dumbass!" Gray shouted throwing a large chunk of ice at the flame brain.

"Igneel he was dead. What happened?" Grandina asked the fire dragon.

"I have no idea I am just glad he is alright and nothing more. Lets go take down Zeref and Achnologia. I feel as though we could could take them out right now what about you?" Igneel smiled kindly at the sky dragon.

"Of course." Grandina smiled back.

**Alright I know this chapter is shorter than the others by a long shot but I wanted to have the finally thing have its own chapter. Hopefully this will all end with another chapter. It may end up being a two parter though so that will be fun to write. And as always hope you enjoyed the story and review! Tell me what you think about this! Till next time have a great day and have a great time reading and continue writing!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello~?" Natsu called in a sing song voice as he entered the castle they had located as Zeref's hide out a few days before hand.

He walked through the halls shifting his wings a bit wagging his tail in boredom as he walked along. The magic larima speaker in his ear annoyed him but he left it alone on command from his father. The satchel on his hip gently bounced as he walked.

"_For once Natsu draw attention to yourself!" _Someone shouted in his ear.

"Oh shut up Gray. I still don't see why you sent me in alone." Natsu huffed back shoving his hands in his pockets slouching as he walked not a care in the world.

"_We sent you in alone because Zeref seems to not want to kill you right away. Now destroy something already!" _Gray yelled and Natsu only smirked.

"For once Ice Pop I think I may just listen to what you say." Natsu said happily before expanding his wings at their max wingspan flicked his tail and shot into the air. He zoomed down the hall smashing everything that was in his way. Turning down the hall he skidded to a stop when he found large wooden doors in front of him.

"I think I found somthing." Natsu said smirking as he forced the heavy doors open.

"_Dont do anything till we get their!" _Igneel said. But Natsu kept going taking out the earpiece and smashing it in his bear hands. He was done listening to them he really needed to just stop and do his own thing he was really good at that so why should he stop now?

Natsu peeked into the room and saw it was almost like a library that Lucy liked to drag him to when they didn't have any missions. He opened the door more so that his whole being could fit into the room and the door slammed behind him.

Looking back and sniffing he saw nor scented anything so he kept looking around. The scents in the room where stale to say the least it smelled like death but also not death it was a weird scent that bothered Natsu's nose. He covered it with his scarf which helped enough not to make him want to run out of the room screaming to leave and never come back, but he had a job to do and he would be damned if he didn't do it with or without the others their.

"Hello?" Natsu asked again looking around. A new scent hit his nose suddenly even through the muffler it was strong and knocked his breath away. It was familiar, but he knew this scent was stronger than when he first scented it.

"Natsu you have come to kill me." Natsu turned to see Zeref standing there holding a book close to his chest tears going down his cheeks.

"Zeref." Natsu hissed removing the scarf from his nose.

"You have to kill me." Zeref muttered quietly.

"Well I will kill you but I was sent just to keep you from running. Dad wants to get a few hints in first." Natsu replied.

"Igneel will soon be very busy as will the rest of your group. Would you like to see?" Zeref asked with a small smile. Nothing creepy he seemed not to actually want to fight Natsu in any way. "Here look out the windows."

Zeref lead Natsu gingerly over to the windows. Natsu followed out of curiosity with some caution in his step as he followed the dark wizard. When they got to the window a battle was being raged. Dark minions that Zeref seemed to have created fought with the slayers the dragons the half slayers and the rest of Fairy Tail. Sound would not enter Natsu's ears but there seemed to be no sound coming through the window.

He watched as a huge dark clothed man with a huge broadsword and a large grin on his face walked up to Igneel who was throwing dark demons of himself. A large dark tonato like thing surrounded the dark man and Achologia took his place. Igneel spotted the new threat and the two dragons became locked in an aerial battle.

Other dragons tried to help only to be brought down and kept down by the demons. The slayers and half slayers hopped on their dragons and with their combined powers left the ground to attack from the air.

Asi and Gray were an unstoppable pair they worked together so well it was like they had been doing it all their lives. Erza and Chi took out enemies in such synchronized movements it was like they were dancing in the air as they fought.

Natsu turned to Zeref anger in his whole being, flames erupting from his body his wings his tail the horns on his head. Grabbing Zeref's collar Natsu slammed the dark wizard into the closet wall or book self in this case.

"Stop this! You want me to kill you!? Fine! Just stop the fighting!" Natsu roared at Zeref.

"I cant do that. If they get through to us we cant do what we are destined to do." Zeref said not looking Natsu in the eyes.

"Ya!? Well I don't like to listen to destiny very much." Natsu hissed throwing the other male to the ground. Not once did Zeref let go of that book.

"I know. But it must happen." Zeref said brushing himself off as he stood up.

"What is up with that go dame book anyway!?" Natsu demanded trying to get the book only to have the taller male push him away.

"Not till you are willing to kill me." Zeref said.

"Oh I am getting that book now pal." Natsu said and jumped Zeref. Natsu sat on Zeref's chest and took the book out of his hands.

"NO!" Zeref cried. His eyes glowed red and a swirl of darkness surrounded them using Natsu back a little and taking back the book. "I said not till you are willing to kill me."

Zeref picked up the book and stood up. his eyes fading back to the dark soft eyes he had before. He wanted to help Natsu up but didn't want to hurt him so Zeref sat down on a chair in the room. Clutching the book in his arms.

"Bastard! Fairy Tail doesn't just kill for the hell of it. I am a Fairy Tail wizard and Igneel's son I will not kill you no matter who you are." Natsu replied angrily.

"You dont have a choice in the matter at this point. You must kill me and overthrow me. You are the only one who can do so. You must." Zeref said lowering his chin to rest on his chest.

"Ya well I don't have to do anything I don't want to do so I wont." Natsu pouted crossing his arms. He had to get out of this room and go help the others but that wasn't going to happen till he could get this guy off his back. Having Acnologia out and fighting was bad enough but releasing Zeref into the fight as well meant certain destruction of their little crusade here in the first place.

"You are such a child." Zeref said smiling at Natsu.

"I am not!" Natsu yelled back making Zeref laugh a little.

"400 years and you're still a childed. I was sure you would have grown a little in that time." Zeref said still smiling softly.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked not sure what Zeref had said that for. It was a strange thing to say the least. He wasn't sure how old he was but 400 years was not it even he was smart enough to know that he couldn't be that old.

"I cant tell you not yet at least. Not until you are willing to kill me." Zeref said frowning.

"Stop it with this killing you think! If you want to die so badly go to the magic council or somthing, I bet they would be more than happy to kill you. But I will not do it." Natsu said in replied shaking his head.

"If you don't kill me then I shall kill others. I can't change what I do." Zeref said looking down at the book he was holding.

"You can change what ever the hell you want. Its your life. There's no one controlling you. You want to kill go ahead their will people there to stop you though. If you want to stop then stop there's nothing that is making you do what you are doing right now. I have seen people with no choice but to do as they were told. But they got out and now they make the rules and are scary doing it." Natsu said chuckling and stood up shuffling his wings and tail.

"I cant change my magic. I can't control it either." Zeref didn't want to look anywhere but the floor.

"You dont have to change your magic. I say you just use it for other uses. You bring this to life right? So I don't know create a living being that doesn't destroy everything it sees." Natsu shrugged he loved to fight but he wasn't going to fight this guy when all he wanted was for Natsu to kill him that was not going to happen.

"You can't leave this room." Zeref said tears in his eyes as he saw Natsu walk to the door.

"What? Why not!?" Natsu demanded.

"That door is meant to hold against the greatest being I have ever created. There's nothing you can do to that door or this building that it cannot take. It meant to take more then you can give it." Zeref said looking up to Natsu who just started at him.

"Your greatest creation? What that Deliora guy was weak and that flute thing you had going was pretty bad as well. They were easy to destroy." Natsu said his eyebrow twitching.

"They were weaklings test dummies who were defective. They have not comparison to my greatest creation." Zeref said looking down at the book again.

"Please tell me its not that stupid book." Natsu said dumbfoundedly.

"Its called E.N.D and this is only half of him." Zeref said brushing his fingers on the cover smiling proudly yet sorrow filled his eyes at the same time.

"A book? Your greatest creation is half book!? Whaahahahahaha!" Natsu broke into a fit of laughter falling to the ground unable to control himself. A book was what they were fearing! It was ridiculous.

"Putting the two parts together would end me and bring hell to earthland." Zeref said firmly glaring at the Dragon Slayer.

"Right! Right. Sure it will. So is the other half another book? Or is it a pencil?" Natsu asked trying to hold in his laughter at the stupidity of all this.

"Its a person." Zeref said looking down at the book again.

"A person!? Right so what happens when they open the book all of a sudden they are some mucho powerful guy who will kill even you? But this building is meant to hold him so whats it matter he will only kill you so give the book to this person and get it over with. Dont have me do your guys dirty work thank you very much." Natsu said calming down a bit.

"If I do that I wont be the only one to die." Zeref said looking over Natsu who was sitting against a wall. His scarf snugly against his neck.

"What ever old man. Can I leave yet? I really dont want to kill you and my friends are sorta fighting out side right now." Natsu asked looking longingly at the door.

Zeref suddenly was in front of Natsu kneeling down and taking the scarf that was around his neck.

"Hey! What the hell!? Give that back!" Natsu rored as Zeref was once again sitting down folding the scarf on his lap underneath that book he had.

"No." Zeref said not looking at Natsu.

"Give it back!" Natsu screamed and plowed right into Zeref only to be blocked by a dark force field. Natsu smashed against the wall angrily. Screaming at Zeref to give it back he threw things at the field but nothing happend.

"I will give it back when you are willing to kill me." Zeref said calmly.

"At this point you will be lucky if I do kill you!" Natsu bellowed at Zeref anger seething through his body as fire erupted and covered Natsu filling the room. The darkness protecting Zeref from the flames.

Zeref opened the book he was holding and Natsu just stop. The fire stopped. His whole body stopped. His eyes were wide. Suddenly a scream of pain came from his mouth as he gripped his head. The horns, wings, and tail went back into his body with no sign of them. Falling to his knees Natsu panted with pain as new strange power engulfed him completely.

He knew this power though. It was similar to the dark flames that fire god slayer used. New abilities unlocked inside Natsu. Things he had no idea about became clear to him. He fell to the floor clutching his head well after it stopped.

"See I needed to take your scarf because it prevented me from giving you all of that." Zeref said kneeling down next to Natsu's head and petting his pink hair which now had a strange red tint to each strand. "Now will you kill me?"

"How…..many…...times will…..I have…..to…..say it? No!" Natsu said through the paints of pain coursing through his head which were now subsiding with time.

"Why not? You understand who and what you are now. I created you so that you can kill me."

"True. But I was also taught killing is wrong no matter who it is and no matter what they have done. A person can always be redeemed no matter what. Especially if they want it as well." Natsu said still holding his head but the pain was gone now as he laid their.

"No one else will see it that way." Zeref gave a sideways glance.

"Why do you care?" Natsu asked finally looking up at the other.

"Because…" Zeref thought he had a reason but he found he really didn't, he just did. "I honestly have no idea why."

"Then dont. I never do and look where I am in life. Having the time of my life with everything I do." Natsu said laying on his back.

Zeref blinked at Natsu taken aback by what he had said to the Dark Wizard. He looked out the window where the fight was still going strong. Fire and ice shoot into their sight lines. The clash of swords echoed through the room. Screams of pain where d heard along side yells of panic.

Zeref looked back at Natsu. Natsu looked up at Zeref with green eyes a tint of red to them like his hair. Zeref backed up as Natsu sat up crossing his legs and placing his hands on his ankles giving Zeref a sideways glance.

"Maybe you're right." Zeref looked down at his own hands. "Maybe it is time to change."

"Now that, that is done what exactly did you do to me?" Natsu asked cocking his head at Zeref.

"Oh just fixed you is all. Saw you died so I had to make sure you were going to live. So I activated a bit of hidden power and brought you back. Thats why you had the horns and stuff. You didn't look to comfortable with them so I got rid of them. Unfortunately I think it did more than it was supposed to. Oh well." Zeref said looking at Natsu's hair carefully.

"That was you?" Natsu asked stunned looking up at the dark man.

"Well ya. Was not going to let you die that soon now was I?" Zeref asked and offered Natsu a hand to stand up.

"Can we stop the fighting now?" Natsu asked brushing himself off.

"Sure why not." Zeref shrugged.

**Alright sorry it took so long. But here is chapter 9 of this story. Aiming to end it in another 6 chapters so that will be fun to look forward to. Also yes I understand some characters in this story are how do I say no longer around...but I started this story long before the last lets say 20 chapters happen so even for a fanfic this seems a little off I know but hey y'all got to deal. And for those who are not caught up or just watch the anime well read the Manga it seriously is so much better. As always keep reading and review tell me what you thought of this chapter and tell me what you think I should put in later chapters maybe I will use the ideas if they fit nicely who knows? I clearly lost control of this a long time ago. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
